


Vs Series (draft)

by Radino



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radino/pseuds/Radino
Summary: Vaggie takes a day off from the hotel to clear herself. Looking for old friends  she ends  up in a dangerous situation and maybe meeting some new ones.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) / Madelaine (Vs Series), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) & Vic (Vs Series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: A story for Vaggie; the goal of the story is to exploit my character interpretation a bit in addition to telling an original story.  
> Im trying to Post my chapters here
> 
> As you will probably notice this is a english translation, there is probably a lot of grammatical errors and some expression may sound weird, this is my first time trying to seriously translate tale to english, so im still learning and correcting the documents.   
> Im style new to this site, but this series is already submitedd in tumblr via links to google docs.  
> in fact I feel much more comfortable in my format there.  
> https://xradinoxinterloperx.tumblr.com/post/190651898389/vs-series-summary-hazbin-hotel-fanfic
> 
> ( It's a weird format the one I use so bare with me)  
> Warning by themes: Violence, abuse, sadism, cannibals, bad words, slight sexual advances, psychological drama, some romance.
> 
> (I feel pretentious just for specifying these things)
> 
> Main characters: Vaggie (Protagonist), Vic (OC, Protagonist), other Ocs, Alastor, Charlie, Angel Dust (cameo / mentioned), Husk (mentioned), Niffty (mentioned), Madelaine (mentioned. Jlaiyon’s OC, thank you for allowing me to use it!)
> 
> This is a Draft; I wrote this in Spanish then used google and revised the document, expect some grammar errors.
> 
> Note: mostly written and edited on a cell phone.
> 
> Some Dialogues are in spanish; Although the series canonically occur in English. Some characters specifically talk or mix word with spanish and is the way they express themselves
> 
> Whenare used italics specifically it is to describe which characters of Latin origin in this case are speaking and expressing themselves in Spanish. None of the characters comes from the same country thanI therefore also do not know if i hit the spot in the way of expressing.
> 
> Arachnids Scorpios Mild Description: They dont look like Angel, Their face is monstrous like that of a scorpion and their bodies they have protuberances similar to an exoskeleton, their hands being similar to pincers. They are robust humanoids of different sizes and wear various clothes. (Free to the imagination)
> 
> Their mafia group is defined as "Vermin Mafia".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie takes a day off from the hotel to clear herself. Looking for old friends she ends up in a dangerous situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: A story for Vaggie the goal of the story is to exploit my character interpretation a bit in addition to telling an original story.
> 
> Warning by themes: Violence, abuse, sadism, cannibals, bad words, slight sexual advances, psychological drama, some romance.  
> (I feel pretentious just for specifying these things)
> 
> Main characters: Vaggie (Protagonist), Vic (OC, Protagonist), other Ocs, Alastor, Charlie, Angel Dust (cameo / mentioned), Husk (mentioned), Niffty (mentioned), Madelaine (mentioned. Jlaiyon’s OC, thank you for allowing me to use it!)

  
  


**_Beginning_ **

In the infernal and disorganized urban view of hell, the alley of a bizarre bar can be seen. "The Canibales" there, a group of arachnid-faced demons are checking different boxes with strange weapons. The smallest of them laughs satisfied. "Your reputation precedes you, Scales." "I told you Vinnie, my boy knows what he is doing," says a small horned cyclops beside him wearing a Florida shirt and a sly smile. In a corner, leaning against a wall and arms crossed is a serpentine Demon with the head of a Black Cobra wearing a long dark jacket. "I trust this is all Vincent?" "Yes, I think so. Why don't you go in for a drink while we finish the details of what was agreed upon?", The Cyclops adds raising a thumb "i got this Vic" ... The serpentine being nods and disappears after one of the entrances of the Pub.

On the terrace of the hotel, Vaggie observes the city, before descending and walking aimlessly. Long time without walking alone in the streets. But now, she needed to take that break, she needed to get away from Hazbin for a while. She always supposed that the hotel would be a stressful thing, but she hoped that between Charlie and hers combined energy things would work out. Dealing with Angel Dust was the first challenge, but at least her girlfriend supported her every time he had to set limits to curb his stupidities ... But with Alastor? ... Charlie had been carried away by the enthusiasm and charms of the Radio Demon . Husk and Niffty were a welcome help yes, but the bar? And the follies that followed? ... What really hurt her was that little by little Charlie really didn't listen to her advice anymore, silenced under the charismatic voice of the broadcaster. Things were going well, but she felt a puppet under the dance that Alastor posed for them and his own "Entertainment." And in that state she was even more irritable than usual. She didn't want to fight anyone, she didn't want to admit her jealousy to Charlie. So she simply preferred to take a day off outside the hotel.

But there was little in hell for her outside of her beloved princess, she was fortunate to have found her so early in her new "life" in hell. Walking without thinking she found the surroundings of her old apartment. A ruined place, now there was little left of her past there, but the abandoned site still had her style and memories. Under a dirty couch she found an old photo. The past picture showed her old band of friends, it was so long since she thought of them that seeing the photo made her think of a Vaggie that had existed even before the memory of the person who she had been in the mortal world. What would happen to all those who had lost contact? Who would still be alive after the exterminations? She looked at the top of the photo, the front of a bar "The Caníbales".

Vaggie watched the front of the place before entering, it was more miserable and strange than she remembered. She went directly to the bar where she did not recognize the scorpion-faced barman. She asked something, talking in Spanish but the barman answered her in Italian. Evidently the owners had changed, after all, the site was in a zone of constant turf wars. On the other side of the bar Vic turned his head when he heard Spanish. Watching Vaggie who didn't even notice him, he ordered a couple _of drinks._

 _"señorita, puedo invitarla un Mojito?"_ \- Vaggie turned her head to see the Black Cobra with a scar in his left eye raising two glasses as he approached her smiling.

"Not interesed" she replied in English to cut off all sympathy while raising her own glass of beer. Vic raised his brow and approached a little more but suddenly one of the cups he had burst when a dagger flew bursting.

\- _"I'm not interested, cabron_!"

Vic raised his hands excusing himself

  * Wow, wow, that was swift - he blinked at her - hey are you not ...? Yes, one of those crazies of the hotel ... Ha ... Uoh!



Suddenly an exterminator spear was quite close to his body.

  * Ok, ok, I understand the message. Wow, the weapon you bring, that edge can kill a demon.



Vic looked at Vaggie's expression as she pressed the weapon against him. Squeezing her’s dark lips, that intense gaze of a single flaming eye with her hair covering the bright X of her missing eye, he didn't even dislike that pointed nose. This girl looked like a force of nature contrasting with her small body and those pale gothic clothes. "Esta chica es un fuego" (this girl is fire alright) - he thought. Retreating and smiling in resignation, Vic returned to his place at the other end of the bar, Vaggie following him with her eye, he looked at her directly one last time and raised his remaining cup toasting for her before finishing the glass on a single sip and Go back to his affairs. Vaggie kept her eyesight in him a moment more and sighed turning her eye at the bar table, finally relaxing a little and returning to her thoughts.

A few minutes and without finishing her beer, with Vic looking at her sideways, the girl was withdrawing from the place, carrying her weapon with her. Distracted, Vaggie crashed into something smaller than her when she left, which clung to the spear she carried.

  * Watcha were u going!- groaned a small creature
  * Hey, excuse me.



Little Vinnie was still in the alley with his men, and he clutched Vaggie's spear pole looking at her smiling.

  * Oh, but what do you have here, an exterminator tool?



Vaggie try to pull the weapon but the little arachnid face refused to let go.

  * Let it go you little shit!



With a quick movement, Vaggie struck Vinnie's face with the base of the spear. Sending the little guy flying to his men, who hold him.

  * I was Just gonna ask for a gift from you Honey, but Now Babe, you gonna be our main course! - Vinnie threatened.



Vaggie cursed and stood on guard when one of the many arachnids threw itself at her. However, before he came to it a reptilian tail tangled in his legs and with it a scaled hand smashed his face on the ground. 

  * Enough!, let it be Vinnie, she a friend.



Vic stepped between Vaggie and the arachnids Scorpions.

  * Well your friend will have to learn manners ...
  * I'm not your fucking friend! - interrupted Vaggie. Vic looked at her in frustration and exclaimed.
  * You really want to make your day worse, right?



Vinnie and his men began to surround them both. Among them Francis the Cyclops clenched his teeth uncomfortably.

  * Move aside. Scales, nobody messes with a Vermin.
  * Oh, fucking stop, she's works with the Damned Radio Demon, Vincent, and the fucking princess of Hell, do they ring a bell? It is not worth the trouble you get if they find out about this.
  * When we're done with her, not a bit of that succulent skin will be left for them to find out.



Vinnie and his minions already gloat , Vic looked at Francis as a last option.

  * This, I'm sorry, Vic, I think I will take me leave, if our affairs are over Mr. Vincent...



Francis awaited the approval of the criminal and with a last look of helplessness towards Vic, the little cyclops fled. The cobra sighed in resignation.

  * You don't have to get into this, _vete_ .- said Vaggie 
  * No, I didn't have to- Vic smiled as he pulled a knife from his jacket- _Pero es tarde_ to back down when you owe me a drink, right?



Vinnie smiled and his thugs threw themselves on both.

Minutes later, half of Vinnie's men have been injured or killed. Little Scorpion man was already stunned as the slightly bruised Vic and Vaggie approached him, but at that moment, the largest among the group of arachnids, a muscular hulk, took them by surprise from behind by throwing them a huge box that knocked out both of them. The last thing they heard the shrieks of Vincent's wicked laugh before fading away.

. ..

Vaggie shook herself in her nightmare. , in it she was tied hanging from her hands, wearing a long child like dress and with her left eye bleeding, begging the shadow with a macabre smile, Por Favor, Por Favor" .... The macabre shadow approached, his knife still fresh with the blood from the eye he just gouged out from her.

...

  * Wake up slutty.



Vincent woke her with a blow to her cheek with her own spear. She hung with her arms up tied in a chain that hung on a meat hook, her feet were also tied with another chain too. It was in a kind of butcher shop or meat warehouse. Beside her also hung Vic, also tied and hung from his arms, only that the other end of his serpentine body was pierced by another hook to hold him firm. He felt visibly beaten and with cuts, his eye and cheek swollen. Still, the look he maintained was one without fear.

Vincent continued to provoke Vaggie by brushing her with the edge of the weapon, descending to her chest. The Moth demon clenched her pointed teeth and shook furiously screaming in anger. The Arachnids laughed with their leader, while Vic looked at Vaggie's slender hands that in the struggle might be able to free from the chains.

  * It would be so easy to finish it now, sweetie. With this exterminator weapon that you so kindly provided, I would just be to press a little and puf!, your soul is erased. But where would the fun in that be? More when we can taste you piece by piece, all warm and juicy. All while you can still feel it.



Vincent looked at her sadistically as she gasped at him nervously. Vic's laugh interrupted the situation.

  * Oh, this vixen was not worth the beating Vinnie, but stop moving that thing as if you knew how to use it.



The gangster moved away from Vaggie and approached the snake angrily, aiming the tip of the spear by pricking his abdomen, drawing blood.

  * Do not think that there is an escape for you from this, Scales. And less a quick one like impale yourself with this spear. Oh no, your meat is also appreciated, even if it needs more... treatment.



Vincent indicated a pit by his side. In it, a huge meat grinder covered the hole, its tips and edges surrounding it.

  * Tada! What you think? Handcrafted and custom made by yours truly, it even has edges derived from weapons of exterminators to be sure that nothing of you will survive... But don’t worry , it won’t kill you fast anyway.



The leader snapped his fingers and the crusher was switched on by the hulk on the other side of the room.

Vincent laughed maniacally as he continued to puncture Vic slightly with the spear. At that moment, the Cobra's serpentine body contorted violently around the spear and little Vincent. His viscous and flaky hands released from the chain and grabbed the spear, threatening the Mafia leader. At the same time Vaggie released her own chains using them in the fall to surround and choke the neck of one of the thugs holding Vic's knife. While the rest of the Arachnids barely reacted and Vinnie gestured with his hands so they wouldn't attack . Vic kept shaking his tail and growling and hissing in pain until he also managed to free himself from the hook on his tail.

A crack was heard when Vaggie managed to break the neck of the thug she was riding, taking the knife from his hands to help untie and break the chains of her legs. Then getting up and standing next to Vic on guard with the knife. Vincent spoke nervously surrounded by the body of the snake. 

  * Ok ok, maybe this got out of hand Victor, what do you think if we talk?- The mobster said nervously at the mercy of the snake.



Victor smiled sadistically and slipped Vinnie to the bottom of his body, away from his spear, then almost whispered.

  * It's a little late for that, also, where the fun would be, don't you think?



And taking it with the lower part of his body he threw him against 2 of his thugs while punching with a spear to a nearby scorpion-face. Vaggie meanwhile cleanly beheaded another one of them, before they both exchanged weapons again.

  * Sorry about that Vix ...
  * Shut up and fight. - She interrupted before launching to attack.



And this time when the hulk attacked them, fighting together they managed to push him back and fall into the crusher, Vaggie saving Vic just in time when the hulk tried to take him down with him. The remaining thugs could not do much more and now among the remains of their bodies Vincent was crawling trying to escape. Vic took him again with his serpentine body and threw him on the edge of the crusher. Vaggie and Vic approached him.

  * So Vinnie, shredded until no trace, what do you think? A good invention.



Vic looked at Vaggie.

  * Does _la dama_ do the honors?



Vaggie looked at him seriously and then at the last arachnid. Just like the first time she hit him in the face with the back of her spear throwing him into the machine. Both stayed a moment watching solemnly as the infernal machine did the work.

  
  


The day was beginning to end in Pentagram city and the bloody survivors moved somewhat in pain through little-traveled streets while talking fatigued.

  * _Sere honesto_ , I think we get our best hand escaping of that alive.



Vic exclaimed, Vaggie had a somewhat lost look and sounded somewhat expressionless, but at least she was no longer hostile toward him. Although they were no strangers to violence and she tried to hide it more, they were traumatized by what they had just lived.

  * Yeah,
  * worried that your boss and colleagues see you so untidy? - joked Vic.
  * I’ll think of something. 



The hotel was already standing in front of them, Vic looked at it curiously, some noises, screams and rumblings were heard from there. 

  * It seems like a fun place, I had never seen it up close.
  * Well, it has its good and bad things ...
  * Dealing with the Radio Demon must be fun - he said ironically laughing.
  * Ugh … You dont say - Vaggie continues in a tone of complaint
  * Well, dating with royalty must have some benefits.



Vaggie did not answer more than With a "mmm", she did not even look at him anymore, she let out a worried sigh towards the hotel, probably thinking whatt she would have to deal with in her return. Vic perceived her mood and cut the subject, simply offering his hand to say goodbye.

  * Well, in all of this we did not formally introduced ourselves, although you already heard my name, you can call me Vic.- He said smiling.



Vaggie looked distractedly at him and looked at his hand. she didn't take it, instead she just smiled frankly and nodded goodbye.

  * Vaggie- introduced herself as she walked away.
  * Don't forget that you owe me a drink.
  * Ha! Maybe later Tough Guy.



And waved goodbye as she walked away from him. Vic turned and began to walk away as well, but a few steps away he stopped looking at the area, and looked for a cell phone from his jacket. The phone had a damaged screen but it still worked.

  * Hey Francis
  * Vic? Good to hear you alive ...
  * You wouldn't hear from me if I wasn't …
  * Ha, errr, good point.
  * Listen, about what happened today ... I have a new deal for you ... I need to find you tonight outside ... I'll give you the area.



Meanwhile Vaggie tried to go unnoticed entering the hotel. Evading the front entrace, she thought she would at least change and wash herself before she could find Charlie. She had been able to dodge Niffty in the laundry but just when she thought she had gotten rid of the situation, a shadow formed behind her when she was about to enter her room. The Radio distortion noises revealed who it was.

  * Oh, greetings my darling… What Happened to you today looking so mistreated?
  * None of your business Alastor.- she cut him off.



Vaggie tried to open the door to get through, but Alastor stepped forward and shadows below his feet prevented her from opening the door.

  * Oh, I have to insist, being a coworker in this enterprise, I feel the responsibility of worrying about your well-being.



Vaggie looked at him in cautious silence, suspicious of his exaggerated, acting ways.

  * Moreover, I don't think it's a good example to see our manager tattered from street fights. Or for your scent, dear, should I say, killings?



Vaggie felt the comment as a mockery but restrained herself from reacting.

  * Ha, if you are worried that I am not neat, let me pass and clean myself.- Vaggie replied wryly, but Alastor put a hand on the door and another on his chest.
  * Oh, you offend me dear, what worries me as I said, is your well-being. And those who have had that "inconvenience" with you are not a future threat to you or this hotel. Even more, our dear Charlie would not enjoy seeing you in such a state- Alastor materialized his microphone in his hands and touched just a sore shoulder of Vaggie.



Vaggie began to feel the voice of Angel and Charlie arguing down a distant hallway. She finally managed to open the door and cross into the room while responding sharply to Alastor.

  * You done?
  * Yes indeed, i Let you to clean yourself up, my dear. You know, it's a shame… You miss quite the Day today, even without your charming presence here, today it was a promising Day at the hotel. Charlie and i got quite the new contacts with some VIPS who Would Like to give a try to this redemption Lifestyle. We have a dinner with them this very night, but i Guess you won't be attending at that state… oh Well, have a good night manager and leave it in our hands… im sure Charlie Will tell you all about it.



Vaggie closed the door behind her still digesting what Alastor had released before leaving. "Things move forward without you around" was the message. She would have been enraged but she was really exhausted from what she lived outside the hotel and more worried that Charlie didn't see her as she was now.

Leaving the bath, she felt her enter. "Vaggie?" She felt in a somewhat worried voice. 

  * I'm here, Charlie- she received her cheerfully out of the bathroom.



Charlie looked at her, Vaggie just weared a Towel, and smiled happily as she approached to kiss her.

Vaggie felt much more relieved to just feel her lips on hers for a moment. 

  * Hey! How was your day off? I was a little worried when you didn't carry your phone.



Vaggie smiled at her girlfriend, but before she could answer, she noticed that Charlie's eyes went down to some wound marks.

  * Vaggie, what happened to you?
  * Don't worry honey, nothing serious. You know how it is out there, it was a misunderstanding with some _cabron._ It wasn't serious, really.



Why was she lying to her? She didn't want her to worry, but the truth is that she could have died today. It was not something that would pass lightly through her head as it might have been for Angel, it had been close to tragic for her, and had been very violent. It was more than not wanting to worry her, it was not wanting to disappoint and hinder her, even if it hurt her that it was with Alastor that the Hotel would find a breakthrough, it would be worse if Charlie suddenly did not focus her energy on the project that made her happy.

Not very convinced, Charlie relented.

  * Okay, but then you must tell me all about your day! - Said itching her nose as she used to do.
  * The same goes for you, love, how is it that you have dinner with some important demons? Shouldn't you be preparing for that?
  * Ow, it's true! And it's only in a while, Angel and Niffty told me that I should wear a vintage gown, you know how _Overlords are like_ with their flamboyent style, Alastor offered to use his voodoo sorcerer magic or whatever, but I wanted You to help me choose one.
  * Ha, _sheath_ it's not my time or my style how Alastor like to dress but I know how beautiful you look in a gown so let me change and help you dazzle them all like the Princess you are ...



Charlie hugged her from behind when she turned, caressing her cheek against hers and spoke in a suggestive tone.

  * Well, the truth is that I only care to dazzle you. And since we're in it, you don't want me to help you "dress"?...



Vaggie relaxed in her arms forgetting her pains and brushed Charlie's nose with hers before bringing their lips together and talking to her closely.

  * Well, I'd love to, but I know we can't relax much if you don't have much time ... So just be quicky cuddling, hon.



Charlie only responded with a slight moan before kissing and following her, ignoring other marks and scratches she felt on Vaggie, just not to ruin the moment.

  
  


Vaggie rested her head on her knees and sighed relaxed, letting the sounds of the city simply pass around her. Just slighty paying attention to the view of the terrace. Dressed in other clean and colorful warm clothes that covered her marks, she had discarded her dirty clothes without her girl seeing her, Niffty promising to clean them and leave them gleaming in a jiffy, but she knew that that wasn't enough to fool Charlie , just to avoid further questions. Now at least the moment of tension had passed. Charlie's love and her own physical fatigue had made her forget the pains of the maelstrom lived earlier. Occasionally she looked at the cell phone in her hands, with Charlie giving her small updates on how everything was going. She bit her lips, although everything was going well. That contradictory pain was more annoying than any other. The anxiety of pretending that she wanted dinner to go well when she really wanted it to fail, that Alastor's plans were foiled, even if they made her princess happy.

Still, she had helped her look so beautiful in that red dress. She regretted not having the strength and also dressed up and accompanied at dinner by the hand of her

blonde. But she feared Alastor would pressure her and comment to expose what were her doings today, and she didn't know if she could control her anger in front of him. And how different would she be from Angel if they knew of her slaughter ...

She stroked her temples and looked back at the text window on the cell phone: without thinking too much she just wrote. "You'll do great 👍, _Te amo_ " ... To her relief seconds later Char replied: "Love You too ... 

Gotta go, Al and Guest lookinatme"

Vaggie put the cell phone away and got up. Trying to clear her houghts she look at the inhabitants below in the city, the monstrous "birds" that roamed hell and the surrounding buildings. In one of them near the hotel she saw a couple of silhouettes that caught her attention. One especially being that of a Serpentine being. Vaggie frowned after focusing her gaze there thinking suspiciously "What is he doing there?" ...

  
  


Vic looked at Francis with his arms crossed impatiently. While the little cyclops looked at the briefcase.

  * _Y bien_? Is it enough or not ?!
  * It is, calm down ... What surprises me is that you take the trouble ...
  * To silence you? - Vic interrupted
  * Silence me? - Francis closed the briefcase, took it and raised his arms denying - why would you need to silence me? I do not know what happened today, but if Vincent does not appear the safest bet is that other rivals or other spider mafias ambushed him, in fact - he patted the briefcase smiling - I have more than convincing arguments to give the old Godfather Vermin If he get to ask, that is most likely.
  * All right. -Vic nodded satisfied - and the girl who was with me?
  * Which girl? I did not see any girl. - he said in a honest sounding tone.
  * Good.



They both nodded and suddenly the look between them changed completely, Vic approached him and asked amiably:

  * See you later on Zaza's place?
  * You know it.



Vic and Francis clashed knuckles like comrades and the Cyclops smiled at him before descending the side stairs of the building's terrace. The cobra stared at the site a few moments thoughtfully, then spoke.

    * You know, the good thing about this thing of being a snake demon and so on, is the way my senses developed. I can feel most of the vibrations no matter how slight they are around me. And for good and for worse, my smelling has become really good ... I must say, it is good that you recovered your beautiful natural aroma and not that of those dead bugs on you, Vaggie ... - he pointed his finger in her direction- I can also see your Nice bun and hair stand out from where you are hiding.



  * _Mierda - said Vaggie peeking out of her hiding place. Vic was laughing._



  * Long night, _primor_?
  * I could tell you the same thing, what are you doing here?
  * Well, depending of how long you being listening you can have an idea. I was covering our asses for what happened today.
  * Yes, but why here ?, And why with him ?, that dwarf left us to our fate.
  * That dwarf is my friend, and there was little he could do, it is a business for him, so I gave him another reason to Keep us out trouble . We try to don’t mix our work/ friend relationship you know, although sometimes we will meet on opposite sides.



Vaggie showed an unconvinced look, although deep down she began to believe that Vic had no bad intentions.

  * That doesn't explain why you had to do it right around here.



Vic chuckle giving up a little ground.

  * Heh, good point. I guess I was in the area, and it is not my usual terrain so I would not raise suspicions. And it didn't bother me to wait, I wanted to take a look at what kind of demons frequent your famous hotel. The contingent of feathered Ricachones seemed interesting. It seems they have a small event tonight, right?



Vaggie kept a cold look and spoke suspiciously.

  * So you are kind of a stalker, are you? - She said looking at him crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.



Vaggie again took the snake somehow by surprise.

  * What? - Stuttering- Nonono ...



Vaggie let out a laugh. Vic hissed in shame now being taken off guard.

  * Oh, you are just messing with me, do you?
  * Not totally.- she replied looking at him all condescending.



Vic turned his eyes and regained his composure. How he let that affect or offend him?

  * Well, to be Fair, I DO stalk some things and people for some jobs, but this is not the case ... -... _and besides Today eras tu quien estaba far from your natural environment. Right now I hoped you were rubbing shoulders with Overlords, not hanging around the rooftops._



Vaggie abandoned the mocking attitude.

  * Well, let's say I didn't arrive in a good state for something like that.



Vic remembered and felt some of Vaggie's mood manifesting just like before entering the hotel.

  * Oh, im sorry for that.
  * Nah, it's okay.



Vic felt even weird to feel that for the first time on the day Vaggie wasn't recriminating him for something.

  * So ... if you don't plan on being part of the event, and hanging around terraces it's not your only fun plan ...



Vaggie looked at him distracted.

  * What do you think if we go for that drink?
  * I don't know, I don't know if I'm ready for another round of bloodshed- Vaggie bothered him mokesly.
  * Ha, nah, a friendly bar this time. _De Gente latina, like us_
  * Like us? I have met and been fucked up by demons from all backgrounds down here..
  * Wisely said, but I assure you, I already had my share of mayhem for today. - Vic did not lose positivity about the place he was talking about.



Vaggie looked aside and patted her pocket. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Vic understood the situation and walked away. Giving her time and space he leaned against the opposite roof railing of which she was.

  * No problem Vaggie, if you have things to do ... - he smiled.



Vaggie didn't look at him and turned around taking out the phone. She thought to herself how childish she would look.

Looking at the chat window, she read another message from Charlie a few minutes ago: "this Is dragging on ... R U 😴?"

Writing and rewriting she replied

"No, I'll think I'll go out for a short while"

Vaggie stared at the screen, for a long and awkward moment, looking sideways as if she expected Vic to disappear from a moment to the other. The message was not even marked read.

Finally a music broke the silence, and lights began to shine in the hotel. An old Swing Orchestra music, no doubt to the taste of Alastor sounded loud. 

Leaning on the edge Vic watched curiously, Vaggie also looked somewhat annoyed.

  * Wow, is that a sign of something or is the party just beginning?



Vaggie felt some bile move in her stomach.

  * Never mind, let's go- She said curtly and took the cobra from his crest forcebly dragging Vic. 



  
  
  
  


The torch-lit wooden sign was shaking slightly in the air. It was the head and hands of a skeleton in black and white prisoner clothes, with a painted face and charro hat, holding a plaque that said " _Los Condenados_ " Vaggie looked with regret, if it was for the title, she already regretted being here, it was not so far from the hotel at least, and looking down the place, hidden between alleys in a staggered part of the city, it seemed like a hidden place in contrast to the other buildings, but picturesque. With a mostly wooden construction and colorful lights, the two-story wooden bar had a tropical aura and the second-floor balconies had hanging pots with plants and hammocks. She hated to admit it, but after giving that complete look, she had to say that it caught her attention.

  * You did well not to accept the Mojito from that other place, here is the real thing!
  * Ok ok, just remember that just one drink, I don't want to stay drinking all night .
  * Don’t worry, the day has been already too long for both of us.



Upon passing the entrance with Vic opening the heavy wooden door, a similar setting awaited them.

  
  
  


Vaggie's ears recognized a song by Celia Cruz and decorations that squandered details of Caribbean Latin culture, especially Mexican. The Tavern was practically empty of customers, so the first person Vaggie saw was the Imposing and more enormous than the door Bouncer, and she had to lift her head almost completely vertically to cross gaze with her. She was An elongated female with 6-arm with a serpent like body , white skin / scales and long green hair with a human and graceful face. Vaggie was somewhat speechless. The Bouncer watched her neutrally until she recognized Vic beside her, whom she left small in comparison and smiled at him. The woman must be taller than Angel Dust himself.

  * _Ey María, ¿que te cuentas?- Cheerfully greeted the cobra._



  * _Como andás Vic?_ \- Even in the few words that they crossed she noticed two different accents of Spanish.



Vaggie hello her too but she stayed more focused in watching the place details, she had not seen such a place even with her old friends from hell, many with roots similar to hers. Vic smiled satisfied that he had surprised her and even encouraged himself to lightly pat her shoulder to invite her to approach the bar. 

There, a plump and large female goat-woman appeared standing up with two jugs. She had Orange-haired and curly hair with two small horns, features similar to the Goats Razzle & Dazzle brothers. Barely a little shorter than Vic, but twice as wide, the mature-looking woman sketched a laugh and let out a comment as soon as she saw Vic .

  * _Vic! Flaky nut, where have you been? And what about that swollen eye. - Said looking at his eye still hurt- O es que tu amiga had to put you in your place? - Said smiling at Vaggie._



Vaggie smiled before the woman. Vic made a face.

  * _Yes, but she got it worse, dont you see her eye is missing?_



Zaza was strook cold. Vaggie's elbow sank into Vic's body, he fell to the floor without further ado.

  * _You deserve it- said the tavern woman looking at the floor._


  * Yes - Vaggie second


  * You also look something mistreated querida, it is not the fault of this patan, right?


  * Ha, No te preocupes, the snake is cool.



Vic would have thanked the compliment but still writhed on the ground.

  * _Bienvenida querida, call me Zaza- she smiled._


  * Vaggie- as she offered her hand, Zaza shook her and then patted her shoulder and head dishevelled her hair, all effusive. but Vaggie didn't mind.



Vic crawled back to compose himself at the bar.

  * _So dear que te sirvo, pisco, tequila, chicha? Tell me where you are from and I will surely have something you like, or the closest thing you can find in hell._



Vaggie rested her elbow on Vic's head

  * _Vic told me about your mojitos._



_Zaza laughed almost_ hysterically and got to work _._

The conversation flowed entertaining and friendly, among all, as the night was calm, even Maria could join to chat a little. Vaggie couldn't help asking them about their old friends, but she hadn't brought the photo.

  * _So that why you where at that Barsucho- said Vic, when he heard the reason for their first enencounter._


  * Honestly they don't ring a bell, but bring the picture next time. I know the bar they frequented, so if I see it in a photo we may have more luck.- Zaza had said.



Everyone had been in hell for many more years than she. Vic since the end of 1992, Zaza since the beginning of 95. Maria seemed to be the closest having died just by 2010. Also none came from exactly the same place. Zaza was Mexican, Vic was Colombian and Maria was Uruguayan, although the latter had also settled in Mexico. Vaggie had told being Salvadoran. None inquired much more in details, they were more fun facts, digging to much in the life that had been left behind and the reasons that brought them was something more private and difficult to remember, and hell could also mix and spoil some memories. Although other demons would not give importance to their origins or treat it as something trivial. 

Vaggie noticed a great fondness between Zaza and Vic, although neither of them admitted it, they seemed to understand each other at some deep level. Almost like a mother and a son. Some time passed and some more people had already arrived at the bar. Among them the little Francis and a red big red demon that they called "Ohio" both seemed to have the sympathy of Vic and Zaza. They were not Latinos, the Cyclops being descended from Irish based in Miami and the second well, from Ohio. Vaggie had not really any issues but though those two suddenly broke the vibe. Vic noticed and clarified: 

  * _This is a bar, not a private cultural club._


  * _True dear, if your friends want to enjoy "our Latin vibes", they can come no matter where they come from - Zaza added - although if they cause problems, Maria and I reserve the right of admission_. - and she hitted her palm with her fist.



Certainly Charlie would enjoy this place, the rest of them, mmm, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to take the risk of bringing them.

After a while she also got used to the presence of the other people and stopped noticing who was entering or leaving. However, she stayed at the bar table, always near Zaza and Vic, who sometimes came and went, with their friends at the tables.

Almost an hour and a half had passed without Vaggie even thinking about touching her phone again. 

The drinks certainly helped to relax her, but neither Vic nor Zaza forced her to drink too much and time passed more between laughter and talk. She felt very pleased. It is not that she had not had beautiful moments with her Hotel companions. Living together in Hazbin certainly have had fun times and hangouts. But it was not so easy to endure Angel's follies or get over her harshness with Alastor, especially when Charlie was in the middle. Lately that happened more often and the mood between them had worsened. Here Vaggie in just a short while she had felt more than integrated, she felt that she fit in. The time came that they talked about some work, Vic commented that he had recently returned to Pentagram City and when Zaza asked about Vaggie, she hesitated to comment at the beginning, so Vic interluded secretly among theme that she worked at the hotel . Vaggie appreciated that Zaza get that she wanted to keep a low profile and maintained the conversation between them and Vic. It was easier to open up with them alone, and talk more about what she was doing and how she had being feeling. It did not happen so often, but it was tiring that anyone pointed out the crazy idea of the hotel.

  * _Debe ser una chingada dealing with that Radio Lunatic - commented Zaza._


  * It is not as scary nor Lunatic as it seems, most of the time ... But it is, impulsive and manipulative. Like we are just puppets to him. Sometimes I fear that he influences Charlie and she just... - Vaggie sighed without finishing what she was saying and had a sip of her drink.



  * You really fear he takes away your best friend, huh? - Vic said understandingly.



Vaggie laughed a little and clarified looking at the table:

  * My best friend? She Is More than that… she Is my girlfriend… we are dating from a long Time Now…



Vic was speechless for a moment, he didn't think their relationship was so deep. The dating royalty thing was a joke 

Zaza took it more naturally, as if she already knew from the little she had heard.

  * _Lissen 'niña, you can't let it affect you so much, even if that radio demon prick Is trying to bother you or not, that princess of yours really loves you and choose you. Maybe that showman can distract her or charm her, but love Is More than that… You are the one she chooses Vaggie, and the one with her to put the broken pieces together when things go wrong. You don't need to compete with him or anybody._



Vaggie stared at Zaza, at times the plump women was a joker and a bit clownish, but now she was surprised by the support she gave her and how well she understood her. A small smile appeared on Vaggie’s lips. 

  * _And what does it matter if the ideas or plans come from him or anyone? If you and Charlie can take advantage of it. Be patient, even if sometimes they are crazy and you feel they don't want to listen to your advice. Stay as you are sincere and direct. Try to have an open mind but don't stop saying what you think, without letting those idiotas make you lose your composure, because Mija, you are Too strong of a Woman for any of them . And if the atmosphere there tires you, do not forget to visit la tia Zaza. We just met you and this is crazy ..._


  * "But here our number, call us maybe?" - joked Vic meeting a little head smack from Zaza.


  * But we already realized that you are one of us, of the same fabric, so come here when You want to feel better. 



Vaggie laughed between grateful and somewhat embarrassed

  * _Je, gracias, really ..._


  * And don't hesitate to bring your girl! And friends, tell her about us- Zaza interrupted.


  * Uhm ... - Vaggie didn't want to be ungrateful but hesitated again.



    * _She is right, you know?_ \- Vic added - _if you are going to further strengthen your relationship with the hotel y tu chica, Be honest, you shouldn't have to hide that you met us or more importantly, what is happening to you, what are you feeling ... I also doubt they dont suspect anything about how you arrived at the hotel more early covered in blood._



  * _Ugh, crossing over with Alastor and enduring his insinuations, it was shit ... it seems that he wants to make me feel a hindrance there, like i do not fit the plan and i am the problem ..._



    * _You are not ... And Well, do not let him succeed in that you make you feel that way_ \- Vic said - _just that Loco is not the one to talk when we all know what he has done in hell._



  * _It feels Like im the only one that have to act all perfect, the rest got a free pass._



Zaza looked for her look again and I seek to calm her down. 

  * _You are not failing her for having your own problems and errors querida. You don't have to compete with anyone in the hotel. Nor do you feel that others are attacking you and you must defend yourself from everything. Sure they are sometimes a nuisance and their intentions may not be good. But you got thick skin, don't let them affect you. I'm pretty sure at least everyone can have a good time together, even if things dont go well or even badly._



Vaggie thought for a moment and played with her finger inside her cup.

  * _Well, I guess I'm a bit of a cabrona, they all see me as Charlie's attack dog, but I don't care too much, but maybe it doesn't help to get along that it me seem like a crazy fuck, everytime i react for every shit they do and i lose mine._


  * Relax! Dear, this Is hell, we all have to be a bit lunaticos here. You got a free pass in my book. You come here and rant, shout, llora or whatever you want. We even have a small place for you to use Victor de Punching ball if you need it.


  * Hey! - complained goofily Vic - i had enought of that today, no creen?


  * Hey, I might like that! - Both women smiled maliciously for a moment. Zaza then look both of them.


  * Ja! Speaking of lunatics, believe me girl, you have nothing compared to when i met Vic. And if i tamed that beast...



Vaggie looked curiously at the snake. Vic look away grimmly visibly uncomfortable. Vic could certainly look like a Lunatic while fighting yes, but even there he always noticed an air of control and coldness in him. It intrigued her how different he could had been when Zaza met him..

  * _Well, I think this has been a long time with me not to fill your drink, what do you say Vaggie do you have time for one more round?_



The Moth Demon reacted suddenly and looked at the time on his phone.

    * _Oh, no, I'm sorry Zaza, I think I should go_ \- she put a hand on Zaza's cheek - _but thanks, really, I feel like I was here just for a moment and time flew. It was a long time I couldn't let out so much of what I was feeling._



  * _Anytime, don't forget it. Ver Una Dulce chica Like you sweetens my drinks._



Vaggie rolled her eyes and almost laughed.

  * _Come on. I'm not so sweet, am I in hell remember?_



  * _Tonterias!_ \- Zaza insisted, and stopped Maria who was passing by the bar- _Maria, que piensas de nuestra nueva amiga Vaggie, is she not a sweetie?_



Vaggie made an awkward grimace looking up at the imposing lady.

  * _Its okay Maria, you don't have to answer, please._



  * _Oh, quiero escuchar esto_ \- Vic said from behind Vaggie.



Maria, who looked at everything normally with a neutral and unproven air, watched her for a while, then just smiled and answered Zaza in a normal tone 

  * _She Dont want to show it, But she is a "Dulce de Leche"_



Vaggie blushed, it was the limit of what she could bear. Vic contained a laugh. Zaza seemed satisfied, Maria simply continued where she was going.

  * _Ok, I think it's all the compliments I can stand in one night._ \- repeated- _Dulce ... de ... Leche_



  * _Yeah, have you try it? Maria really have a crave for that. I'll get a little bit of my acquaintances from Impcity who sometimes bring things from the mortal world so you can try it._



Vaggie said goodbye to Zaza with a hug and even waved to Francis and Ohio who were waiting for Vic for a card game. Vic accompanied her to the door and offered to accompany her to the Hotel too. But she reminded him that his friends were waiting for him for the first hand.

  * Well, see you muchachon.
  * Yes, buen regreso Vaggie- Vic said a bit dissapointed by her leaving.



When Vic was about to move away Vaggie's voice stopped him.

  * Hey Vic!



Victor looked at her, Vaggie reached out with her hand, but at the last moment she clenched her fist. Vic smiled and clashed knuckles with her. So she had seen that.

  
  
  


Vaggie watched the hotel from a distance, the music had stopped, but some lights were still on and some activity could be heard. It was always good to know that the place was still in one piece, at least from the outside. Although she already felt calm and even happy, she was also very tired to have to enter through the main door and deal with people, so she climbed back up the nearby buildings to the hotel, the terrace and her room. There was no sign that Charlie had returned there. And she had not received any message.

Getting comfortable, she took off her bun and threw herself on the bed just looking at the phone again.

Her last message was still the end of the chat, but before she could think what else to send, she saw that the message was read and Charlie began to write:

"Sorry, Alastor threw my phone" ... Charlie continued writing, while Vaggie felt a noise at the door and the Princess entered the room.

" Where are you?" Received in the message

  * I am here. - Vaggie replied from the bedroom.



Charlie approached, she looked tired and was somewhat disheveled, carrying her shoes in one hand and the cell phone in the other. But at least she seemed ok. Both girls looked at each other warmly.

  * Did you go out? - Char asked, doubting.
  * Yes, but I came back just now- Vaggie just sat up with her legs stretched out on the bed, and invited Charlie with her hands to come with her- How did it go?



Charlie approached, sitting slowly almost on top of Vaggie.

  * Well, we're still alive - Charlie joked lightly - considering the guest we had think that's a good sign. You won't believe it, but even my Dad came for a while. - Charlie brought her face closer to Vaggie's.
  * Really? Lucifer himself here? It's been a while since… - Vaggie couldn't finish the sentence, Charlie interrupted her kissing her slowly and sweetly. Staying glued to her, Charlie said in a funny tone:
  * You had been drinking.- Now it was Vaggie who sniffed her breath, before she was the one who initiated another deep kiss.
  * And you too, red wine I would say ... - deduced Vaggie by the princess own flavor.



They both laughed a little and continued kissing, while also slowly, Charlie lay on top of Vaggie. Charlie felt her much more relaxed than earlier, even more so than when they had been briefly together making love before separating for dinner. She herself enjoyed this and ended up resting her head on her chest. Vaggie, ran her fingers and nails between her hair, gently combing some of her strands while stroking her head and back. Charlie narrowed her eyes and sighed relaxed.

  * Things went well today but ... I missed you so much at dinner tonight- the princess confessed in a tone that let her anguish go.



At that moment Vaggie felt a moment of pure bliss before such beautiful words. And she just hugged her princess gently. But before either of them gave in to sleep, Charlie noticed a photo on the bedroom table next to the bed. 

Getting up just to stretch an arm to see it, she recognized the old photo and looked enthusiastically at Vaggie.

  * Your old friends, did you find them again?
  * No, but I was looking for them ... And maybe I met people who know them, I have to take the picture to them - Charlie looked at her interested while talking- Maybe, em, I think I've made new friends, they remind me of my old ones, some of them are also Latinos - Vaggie confessed smiling. - the ones I met today are called Vic and Zaza.



Charlie was excited.

  * Oh Vaggie, it makes me so happy to hear it, it shows in your voice that you had a good time. You should tell me all about it. But, you didn't get in trouble for them, right?
  * No, one of them helped me with some Thugs earlier. That's why I ended up agreeing to go to a bar where they meet. The place got a Nice Mood, for a Change. But now I am back and ready to think about what we have to achieve for the hotel!.



Vaggie was positively surprised at Charlie's reaction, the more he told her about them, the happier the princess seemed to her making new friends. Although both were really tired and the talk had to continue in the morning. 

Charlie had also been emotionally tired after a new encounter with her father. Even Alastor calmed his exaggerated behavior a little when the chief of hell was present. Even so, it had been for good. Both Stolas and Lucifer seemed at least intrigued by how Alastor said there was nothing to lose by trying a new behavior that made life more enjoyable for the residents of hell, at least in a controlled environment like the hotel. Of course, like Alastor himself, they doubted that the matter would lead nowhere, but they were willing to entertain the idea, and that was the important thing. The evening had led to the idea of , on a later date , give the go-ahead to make a more open meeting at the hotel, where perhaps Stolas's own nephew agreed to spend some time checking in the hotel. It would be to present a project in development, but to open up and welcome the people of hell, even as if only for a opening party, could perhaps help advance the idea. Vaggie again gave Charlie all her support with the hotel, not caring so much where or from whom the idea came. Charlie was trembling a little, thinking that her father mentioned that he would even make Lilith attend, so Vaggie would be her support with them.

The following days were a bit eclectic with the organization. But that one night had really helped Vaggie to had a cooler head with her hotel affairs, she felt his mood renewed and she could again enjoy her time not only with Charlie but with the rest of the hotel’s members.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_………… .._

_Epilogue_

_The night finally ended in "Los Condenados" Maria climbed the chairs to the tables and Zaza cleaned the bar humming something. Next to her sitting still casually drinking was Vic, thoughtful. He raised his glass while Zaza passed the cleaning rag still humming, until with intention she stared at him amused. Vic ended up looking at her too, inquiring._

  * _So Miniño fell in love - she said almost singing._



_Vic made a face and looked at his glass denying._

  * _Nojoda 'Zaza ... - he said curtly._



_Zaza did not yield and continued looking at him._

  * _You should enjoy what you feel Vic ... As long as you understand that you can only be a friend._


  * How old do you think I am, 12? - hissed the annoyed cobra.


  * No, although you look like the kind of chico who took what he wanted at 12.



_Vic sighed annoyed and bent part of his body and head back._

  * _Drop it - he insisted - the girl is nice, but im not in love or some shit, alright? She is not even my type_


  * You got a type all the sudden? ...



_Even Vic laughed with that comment._

  * _Hey you liked the sweet Madelaine._


  * She was a sex worker Vic.


  * Now you tell me you don't believe in work relationships? 


  * You two worked for the same bosses but in very different ways and she was drying you ...


  * In More ways than one.


  * Ugh...



_Vic laughed slightly , glad to have diverted the conversation._

  * _You can't say you didn't love her cupcakes._


  * Those things left me seeing colors for two days. And she try to poison you that time!


  * It was not so bad for what it lasted


  * You can joke all you want. You know what i mean. I'm just glad you brought that girl, it looks like she needed it. I hope she come back with that band del hotel de locos, they must be an interesting bunch.


  * Yeah, I hope we keep seeing her ... Even if you should be careful what you wish for...



  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Trip Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The organization of a new event for the hotel is underway. But in the process of advertising it, Angel is kidnapped in the street in front of Vaggie and Niffty. Angel receives an unusual acting offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning by topics: Suggestive descriptions, Porn references, bad words, violence, sex.  
> (back here specifying these things)
> 
> Main characters: Vaggie (Protagonist), Vic (OC, Protagonist), Angel Dust, Madelaine ( Personal Interpretation of Jlaiyon Oc, thanks for the inspiration and allowing me to use it), Velvet, Niffty. Other OCs.  
> Alastor, Charlie, Husk (cameos / minor mentions)

Vic hated to admit it but Zaza's words and the image of the girl persisted in his mind more than he wanted to recognise. He rarely smoked, not really enjoying it, but now he was lying on bed in a small room surrounded by barrels and other elements of the bar, looking at the ceiling fan. He was looking to cloud his nose from a more pleasant smell that he kept resurging to memory, the smell of that someone. He justified himself thinking it was just boredom and looked at his cell phone, still with the splintered screen.

The chat was open with Francis, he asked:

"No new gig yet? The cyclops soon answered.

" So soon? "

" Low on cash / fun "

" K. Hold on ...

How about some wonderland? "

" The night club show or the wildplace? "

" Wut? For you, the place… not sure you like the money they offer although… "

Francis handed him the data of what was required for the job and the payment was not much for the risk involved.

" Alright. I ll take it "

" U sure? "

" Si. Ohio can drop me near? "

" He could "

" Right, just make sure he goes by Impcity "

" NP. And about the other Wonderland, I'll make sure to say hi to our little Cupface for you (͡ ° ‿ ͡ °) "

" Be my guest "

Vic got up, put out the cigar and prepared to leave.

  * But what horse crap is this! - Angel complained- the interhell (Internet) also exists down here for something, ya know?
  * Come on, it's just hand out some papers, we're not asking much of you! - Vaggie answered by his side trying not to lose her composure.



A speeding car in a corner flew one of the papers on Angel’s face and worse, splashed him with water from the drains. Vaggie evaded spatter receding, Niffty, who was also with them, jumped aside to grab the papers she was carrying so that they also did not fly away, evading the water by chance and lack of height.

The spider growled hysterically, taking out a paper from his face then crushing it in his hand.

  * This stinks ...



Niffty looked at him containing herself, although her legs and arms were shaking. Charlie had friendly nag her several times when she throw herself on top of any guest or hotel member to remove any small stain or crumbs that she noticed on their clothes or body. Considering that, slowly the little cyclops took out a white handkerchief and asked calmly, almost shy .

  * Oh, Angel, do you need me to clean you a little?
  * If you want, I don't think you do much with…. Hey wait!



Niffty had thrown herself on him and rubbed him frantically, causing the spider to barely stand by the tickling. When Niffty reacted and stopped, Angel was as clean as before being splashed and Niffty's handkerchief was absolutely brown.

  * Oh, I'm sorry - The little girl apologized.



Angel looked surprised and just ended up combing a bit.

  * Em ... I can't complain about the results ... Thanks honey. - Angel rubbed the head of Niffty who smiled at him with all her teeth satisfied with herself. Vaggie also smiled a little behind them, then cleared her voice.
  * Well, let's continue, the sooner we finish with this pamphlets, tickets and lists, the better for everyone.



Angel eyerolled resignedly and followed.

The Organization for the meeting and presentation at the hotel continued. First Charlie and Alastor had dreamed big about making it open to everyone, but soon Vaggie made them realize that something so public could be too chaotic and uncomfortable. Something The Overlords that had agreed to go (Mainly Stolas, and other feathered ones, plus Lucifer) might find unpleasant. And annoying the "Nobility" of hell could not only cause things to fail, but that the people who attended were at risk of dying.

So they had decided that the assistance will be based on limited tickets or quota lists that will be distributed to some key sites in the city for those interested. Alastor had insisted that they be paper pamphlets and conventional tickets, even if it was outdated, for several reasons. First because the digital media were influenced and monitored by the Overlord Vox, who could intrude on or sabotage anything digitally published, even more being a rival of Alastor himself. When everyone commented that they could probably easily damage the papers they distributed as well, Alastor said that it would make the papers not so easy to break and that even if they discarded most of the papers distributed, then the people who would come would be the one really interested or as he remarked , "Desperate enough to come," and that he would make sure, that those who will sign the ticket lists really "would" come. Vaggie understood that as something related to his powers and his reputation as a deal maker, probably his powers would force the ones enrolled to attend. 

She was not 100% sure of any of this, or the way to attract public or the meeting itself, but without better ideas, she did not oppose. Again, more than anything she did this for Charlie. After all, what was the great presentation they would make at the hotel? They honestly had no results yet to surprise anyone. But Charlie was already rehearsing a speech for presentations with Alastor, and she seemed to think she would do better than the first time in her presentation at the news station with Katie Killjoy. Vaggie supported her mainly for another reason, because Charlie would see her parents again, whose relationship had been deteriorating due to their absence for a long time now. Although Lilith had said to support that her daughter had initiative with her idea of the hotel. After giving them that old building, she had known little more about her or Lucifer.

On hard days and nights where things were not going well, and even Charlie's mood could not cope with everything, sometimes she realized that The Princess was hiding or leaving the hotel, only to find a corner where to call her mother secretly . And for a long time it seemed that most of the time Lilith seemed not to answer her and not return calls. Then, Charlie had to gather the little mood she had to at least console herself by leaving a presentable voice message to her mother, telling something that especially bothered her but always wanting to pretend that she would get over it anyway and that everything was going well. Before the Last time, when Vaggie asked, Charlie had even lied to her, pretending she had talked to her mother on the phone. She knew Charlie didn't do it with bad intention, she did it because she didn't want to feel weak and useless in revealing being ignored. She felt guilty for the rejection she felt. The last one had been even worse, she had listened to her, running the water to cover her sobs and trying unsuccessfully to leave a message, 2 or 3 times ... Until she broke and resigned. She had not been able to bear it and had entered the bathroom just to hug her, to repeat her tiressly "It's not your fault, You're not a failure." Seeing her like this broke her heart, so she understood how important this reunion would be at the party for her. She would have bet that Zaza would know what to say, to overcome and not suffer so much the shadow of her parents, if only Charlie knew her and grow fond of her.

Now, while that memory crossed her mind, Vaggie approached with the remaining tickets, lists and pamphlets near the bar "Los Condenados." In the following days she had not had the opportunity to go back to the bar, although Charlie had shown interest in meeting the place. Surely Zaza, Vic and company would agree to go to the meeting and behave. The Moth Demon approached the place, it was about 5 p.m. on the clock in hell. The Bar sign moved slightly as usual, but the site was silent and there was no one inside, it was closed. They should open only at dusk. She approached the door anyway, and ran under it some of her papers, optimistic. A voice behind her surprised her.

  * _¿Que Hacés?_



The imposing and elongated figure of Maria was behind her, carrying market bags in 4 of her 6 arms, her long serpentine body stretching down the steps leading to the entrance.

  * _Oh hola Maria- Greeted Vaggie._



Maria watched her be, tilting her head aside for a moment, until she finally recognizing her.

  * Oh, it's you.- she said not very sure- Vic's friend, mmm ... Vac, Vig ...
  * Vaggie ... - she clarified in a good way.
  * Yes, sorry. What are you doing here? We don't open until later. - Maria said in her neutral tone and straight to the point.
  * Yeah, I imagined, but hey, I thought maybe Zaza would be interested in distributing some of these for me - Vaggie said approaching and offering her the pamphlets, having to stretch and make the Serpent lean down to take it, seeing that her 4 lower arms were occupied with the bags.



Maria took a quick look. Vaggie offered help with a bag but the huge demon denied carefree, Vaggie continued explaining.

  * It is an event that we will do, nothing too big, but it will be a presentation of the project we have, and we will accept certain amount of Invitited Guest. Maybe all of you would like to come, we have a good lobby and bar to hang out, it will be fun with Zaza and Vic there.



Maria smiled a little looking at the paper. Vaggie felt somewhat beaten when she felt a hint of irony in her smirk smile, but at least she wasn't laughing, throwing the papers out or making fun of them like most places they were tyring to deliver the papers.

  * Well, it will surely be something interesting, but I don't know how lucky you are with us. The Bar opens every day and Vic left the city again, I don't know for so long.



Vaggie couldn't help looking down with some discouragement.

  * Oh ...



Maria encouraged her by speaking something condescending.

    * But fear not, I'll take some of your tickets and that list. Zaza surely will leave them in sight, although I cannot assure you that our clientele will be interested in this.
    * I would really appreciate that Maria, _Muchas Gracias._



  * _No Hay de que. Zaza is also shopping for the bar, Otherwise I would tell you to wait for her, she would love to see you. Let's see when you come visiting us again._



Vaggie appreciated the gesture of the imposing Bouncer. They shared a few more positive words before Vaggie said goodbye to the reserved Maria. A shame not to have shared a little more time in the bar, she really wish for that today. Spreading the pamphlets, tickets and lists had been a challenge, and even a test of temper and redemption for the trio. Most sinful demons still gave a damn about the hotel and its cause. Some of them directly did not even let the pamphlets hang near of the proximity of their home or business, or they would use them as toilet paper. In some places where they accepted them, later they saw them flying through the streets, sometimes just minutes after leaving them. It was frustrating, but Vaggie noticed something hopeful in all that hard time. While she was collecting thrown tickets, she saw people in the alleys, the poorest and most miserable ragged demons, take some of the thrown tickets. Hell was no place for weakness and perhaps the most miserable would be the most suitable to accept at the meeting, although perhaps they would have to be separated from the VIPS and only went for food, what would be more redeeming than taking the most helpless demons ? She hated to admit it but Alastor was right about that of the most Desperate biting the hook.

Even going down the steps near the bar, Vaggie thought about where to start looking for her other two companions, she didn't see them for a long time when they separated. Surprisingly she found Niffty not far from where she was and apparently free of his papers.

  * Niffty! - she smiled surprised - you have no paper left?



The last time she had seen her, Niffty had had the great idea of using her small size and speed for, seeing that no one would take the papers from her hands even if she offered them in screams, just run around people without being noticed, and leave the tickets and pamphlets in their pockets, clothes, hair, ears, mouths, stick pamphlets on their backs without being noticed and things like that, although it had not always worked out well.

  * \- Yeap!, Angel had a very good idea of how to make them accept them and already gave all that I had left! Now he is giving his last ones.



Vaggie grimaced not very convinced, a "Oh No" was already ringing in her head, thinking what madness would the spider demon had planned. And it would always be something worse than she could imagine.

In a corner of one of the main streets, wagging and lifting the short dress and flirting provocatively. A spider with long white hair and exquisite makeup was offering to those who passed, with a sign next to it that said "Take a ticket and have a sample of Angel Sugar" The Premise was simple, Angel had the entrances hidden in different parts of his body, and whoever wanted to touch for free had to accept one of the papers. The thing had gone very well since every pervert that happened to pass by did take one and most seemed to be complying with the premise, at least for now. Like Drag Queen, Angel was giving a pretty effective show, although he had to put some idiot in their place ...

  * ANGEL WHAT THE FUCK? - Roared Vaggie clenching her teeth and with her eye on fire. The spider got distracted and turned. Niffty looked all innocent next to Vaggie.
  * What Toots? is working, you told me we had to be witty, right? And I know what people want - said the spider taking the fur that made up his colorful breasts.
  * YOU'RE NOT GIVING TICKETS FOR A FUCKING CABARET
  * Oh, quit yapping...



While Angel turned from his view from the street to talk to Vaggie, a colorful pink limousine parked behind him on the side of the street.

  * ... Maybe if you showed a little sugar you would also do better, I could show you how ...



Before Angel could react, one of the car's windows came down and one hand took an arm of the spider , immediately the car would start speeding dragging Angel with it.

  * Angel! - Vaggie shouted helplessly, while the car accelerated down the street.



  
  


The Strong arm dragged Angel inside, in the sudden movement he finished with his wig covering his eyes.

  * Hey! What the fuck is going on? - Angel exclaimed until he could finally tear off his wig and look around.



In front of him, with his intimidating face and looking angrily at him he recognized his "Boss"

  * Valentino ... - he suddenly exclaimed calming his tone.



The Pimp only responded by frowning more, with his arms crossed.

  * Hello Angie. - A sweet girly voice beside him exclaimed taking one of his arms.



Angel opened his eyes wide.

  * Velvet? - He said after seeing the dark and cunning face of the smiling Overlord, immediately noticed his own voice and smiled -... dear ...



Vaggie was stunned, at first, she didn't even know what to think about what had happened, she had tried to follow the limousine in vain to have any clue who it was. And although she first thought that it could be a rando that simply wanted to have a taste of the spider drag , she soon realized that it was most likely that it was his former boss, the Overlord Valentino, pimp and porn producer who had exploited Angel Dust his entire career and had no reputation for treating his "employees" with the greatest delicacy. Not only knowing how battered could Angel get out of this encounters but also encouraging the spider to fall in his old vices again, especially drugs and crime.. Vaggie knew that the fact that Angel was a hotel guest did not settle well with the demon Overlord, perhaps the day came that he wanted to claim what was his.

She would have to organize some kind of rescue or a way to get Angel out of there. Not that she had grew too fond to the first Client of the Hotel. From the beginning and until now he was still causing problems and not really taking the issue of redemption seriously. But even because of that brainless buffon, Vaggie was willing to put herself at risk and not abandon him. 

She returned to the hotel with Niffty to seek help from Alastor and Charlie. But only Husk was there attending the reception and the entrance bar. The whole return and the matter of finding out about the limo had taken a while. It was still early, Alastor and Charlie could take time to return, seeing that they would be in charge of talking with some demons of a certain importance. She was at the crossroads of having to wait or make a dangerous decision.

She did not want to get alone in the turf of an Overlord, but perhaps she had no choice but to try to solve this herself, although dialogue with that demon would result in some kind of extortion for sure. It had been a few hours already, and When she was not yet decided on what to do, she received a call. It was from Angel Dust nothing less. Maybe she was saved the trouble to go anywhere to hear the kind of blackmail the overlord got in mind.

Before responding, she noticed that on the screen that recognized the contact that Angel Dust's contact photo was not one she had configured. It was probably a photo take from his porn sets, probably after some scene, where Angel was naked on his back smiling at the camera with his legs spread, revealing more than what the Moth demon had ever wanted to see from him. She cursed the wicked spider bitch before finally answering.

  * Angel!?
  * Hey Vaggie-doll ... - there was a lot of background noise, music and voices alike.
  * Are you alright? What the fuck happened?
  * Well, Valentino happened.
  * I know it!, don't worry, we'll find a way to get you out of there….



She heard the laugh on Angel's the other side of the line.

  * Hey hey easy ... you don't have to do shit about that, everything is going well.
  * What the hell do you mean !? Whether you liked or not we will not let that guy exploit you again. We will not let you leave the hotel so easy after all the problems you gave us, you piece of shit ...
  * Hey, stop pissing off and listen for once, ok? They don't want me for more than the day, they offered me work and they even paid me cleanly.
  * What!? Do you think doing porn again is going to help us with what we are trying to do at the hotel?, are you also going to get a tattoo of the hotel in your ass to shit yourself more on us? We are gonna have to deal with you after that _come pinga_ Valentino uses you again. And the things that he makes you do… you’ll come back all beaten and drugged again ...
  * Nonono babe ... Valentino is not even here ...



Vaggie paused a moment.

  * ...In fact, it seems he took his slice and left. He wants me to work yes, but its a one day thing and with other people. Velvet is still here, though. But she had been protecting me and saying that all of that new "goody" me, is what they need. She wants me to work with a friend of her, a bug-faced old wench director named Cify.
  * Velvet? _La Velve_ t ...
  * Yes, that lady- Angel got distracted talking to someone else - oh thank you sweetheart! You are sweet-pie.
  * Angel? And you feel a little safer with that other crazy witch, are you nuts?
  * Hey, whatever you think you know about ... Vilvet - Angel chewed something - I know what she is capable of and i seen her done even worse, I know that ... she can be unstable. But it seems she wants me in one piece ...
  * What do they want you to do?
  * Well nothing out of the ordinary, they want me to fuck somebody ... in the literal sexual way I mean.
  * Ugh ... You don't had to clarify it.
  * I know, I know, but where is the catch you say? ... And there doesn't seem to be one. This gal Cify is a pretentious professional, all that hipster underground-artist vibe you know? she even offered me an all-detailed contract just for working this day, and you know how important those things can be down here ...
  * That's why I wouldn't trust someone like you who can hardly read to revise one ...
  * Auch, well, fuck you too Vaggie ...
  * Angel - Vaggie got angry again.
  * Hey is my damn body and I'm fine with this, _capisci_? At this point it is more trouble to back down- Angel sighed annoyed- Look, If I am calling you, it is because I don’t want you to lose your shit and do something stupid, because I do not want to cause trouble, all you would have to do is come and pick me up at the end of the day and see that everything is ok, does it sound good to you?
  * ... -Vaggie was silent on the line, only her sighs and hesitation could be heard.
  * In fact, Vaggie - Angel suddenly said in a slightly weird tone - Hehe..., about what they want me to do ... Maybe I have to ask you for advice. Not that I haven't done what they are asking before, but Ah ... it was while ago since the last time , and the way they asked me to ... Well



Angel hesitated, as if feeling a little modesty, that puzzled Vaggie more, since Angel Dust was the most shameless and vulgar person she had ever met.

  * ... What the hell are you talking about? - Vaggie finally replied.
  * Well, it's weird, they just want me to be with a girl.



  
  
  


Angel looked around in the limo, to his right, a muscular boar-faced thug, who had pulled him to the vehicle, on his left, Velvet, clinging to his arm with her head resting on him, with her large smile and sleepy eyes on him. In front of him Valentino, with a look that distilled anger. 

When Angel calmly demanded an explanation, his former boss had ripped off the wig he had hanging on a blow. But right there Velvet had intervened “Hey, hey, Val, calm down, you know I need your pretty boy looking decent today” ... Velvet was the last person that Angel Dust thought would defend him, but not being hit or groped by his boss was a welcoming change. "We need you looking like a good looking boy, so you'll have to get dressed again" - they had told him. “I hope what they teach you in that hotel will help you today” - Val had hinted, who was especially sullen. Angel knew he was irritated by the whole thing of him living in the hotel, but today it seemed to be something else that was bodering him so much. Angel had been docile, Velvet had explained that a friend wanted to work with him, and that Val would give him permission. Without really having options, the Spider followed them and saw how the Limo did not take them to the usual road to the studios, but to another place. A Nightclub that Angel knew but hadn't really frequented. "Wonderland Nights" sported a show poster at the front door. They, however, stopped near a side door. There Velvet descended and called him to follow her. Neither the bully nor Val descended. Angel turned his head towards Val, who said goodbye motivating him with a threat "Do exactly what they tell you and leave them satisfied, or maybe I'll ldecide to return you to that hotel of yours with your limbs separately." 

Entering the place through that private entrance, and even being early in hell, the site was already full of life. The Dark Windowless Site was a faithful style to what he would expect from the Overlord Velvet . The floor was lined with colorful carpets, detailed tapestries lined the walls, and the furniture and armchairs were largely detailed with silk and velvet cushions everywhere, dark pink or close to a dark violet. The air was loaded with several typical scents of a club, but a heavy perfume invaded the senses first. The small hall led them to an open top floor class in the VIP Zone, with its own bar and tables. The stairs connected to the stage and to the main floor, where there were more tables and a dance floor. The first person to receive them was who appeared to be a waitress. The Little figure was barely shorter than Velvet. She had dark skin a little brighter than Velvet, long and voluminous reddish pink hair that fell on part of her face and was so long that she tied back partly in a ponytail. Her face was expressive, with pretty dark cheeks and lips, circular eyebrows, and long eyelashes with colorful eyes of a softer glowing crimson color without pupils or irises, which combined with the similar color of her skirt and her black socks with pink strips. She wore a white blouse with suspenders from the skirt that highlighted her breasts and thin arms. Angel paid her focus mainly because Velvet greeted her as if she were really a close friend, hugging her and taking a Selfie with her. 

  * Beautiful [Madelaine](https://jlaiyon.tumblr.com/post/190104015781), this is Angel Dust, have you ever seen him dressed like this?



The girl looked at Angel who still looked like a Drag Queen, although now she only wore her wig in her hand ...

  * Oh for Satan, she's beautiful, ohhh Angel, I'm a big fan - the sweet waitress said excitedly. 
  * Oh me? I am not even very well groomed, dear.



Both women insisted on him and Angel managed to get his wig back and tidy up to take a selfie with both of them, which Velvet uploaded to her feed with the message "With my Girls." Then Madelaine, as a good fan girl, asked Angel to sign an autograph on her breasts and bra. Well, Angel was beginning to enjoy this, he preferred the company of these women to the brutality of his pimp or Vaggie's bossing him around. Pleased Velvet told Madelaine to take him to change his appearance and cloths, they needed to be shown as a "Pretty Handsome Boy, now." In the distance in the VIP area, at the main table, in a colorful and clear armchair that simulated a throne, Madame Cify, the person in charge of the place and movie director , waited for Velvet, who went in her direction.

  * _I just served my best variety of cupcakes to Madame Cify, waiting for you to arrive at the right time Velvet, go enjoy them my lady, they are freshly baked!_



  * are you not a sweet strawberry? ... - she stroked Madelaine's chin and went in the direction of the Madame - make sure Angel also gets pretty and relaxes.



Angel followed Madelaine to the locker room while she continued to flatter him and highlight her admiration for various works and films that Angel had done. Angel did not remember even half, but if this girl knew his porn, good for her. Angel could be cheerful and kind if he was treated that way too, kindness was rare in hell and this girl quickly pulled that side out of him, more when she already brought her some sweet liquors while he was bathing. Upon leaving the shower, the girl was there to show him all the clothes that were ready for him, all considering his number of arms. "Male, like a hamdsome good boy," Angel considered what Valentino and Velvet had highlighted. He ended up choosing the beige trousers of a Tuxedo with suspenders and white shirt, looking similar to the one worn by Charlie. Although on the advice of "Madi" as he began to call her, he omitted the bow tie and the girl unbuttoned two of the top buttons of the shirt to give it a slightly more casual look. He had bowed enough for her to reach him, and she was on a bench in the dressing room. He saw the waitress lick her lips and exhale a little when she finished looking into his eyes. He just smiled at her and winked, leaving his dark eye open. " what a pretty girl, she really likes me"

  * You have good taste, kitty- he said to his admirer in a suggestive and playful way, not really feeling attracted to her, but been satisfied he acted soft and tender with her..



Madelaine smiled at him blushing but without losing her composure, and although he leaned a little more waiting for her to kiss him, she simply jumped off the bench where she was.

  * Well, you're almost ready, Angel, and they're waiting for us ... satisfied with how you look? And I thought you couldn't look more handsome in your previous dress- Madelaine continued complacently.



Angel looked vainly in the dressing room mirror, for some reason, he remotely thought that he had once dressed like this in life.

With a pair of his hands in his pockets, he followed Madelaine to finally meet  _ her Madame. _

Angel approached the main table, Velvet was sitting on a large Throne Armchair he had had, but this one had no colorful details but dark themes.

  * _Signora - Greeted Angel adopting all the style of a gentleman, and finally being able to take a look at Madame Cify and recognize her._



_ Madame Cify (pronounced see-fee) _ was an insectoid demon similar to a Mosquito, with gray skin and two large green eyes with huge circular glasses, supported by her two antennae. Her Mosquito's proboscis was like a really large nose and served as a sorbet for the concoctions she drank, yet she had a mouth underneath. She had 6 limbs, the superiors she used it as her main arms with 3 claws as fingers, with the other two helding the pale silk Cape that covered her, and its other two functioned effectively as her legs, which she had crossed . Her transparent insectoid wings protruded from her back despite the cape, reflecting several visible colors. Despite her insectoid eyes, she also had eyelids and eyelashes ... Although her features would say little of her age, her tone and way of being denoted a somewhat older adult woman.

  * _Oh my Angelo, quel Plaisir, I wanted to meet you for a long time now - Cify began seeing him, first appearing to express herself in Italian and then in her native French._



The lady extended her hand and Angel took it to kiss her. In his mind he thought of little graceful things. "This old woman was the one who made the fetish films."

Now he remembered her better, he had heard about her, she had a career in porn films as director, maybe not being in business as long ago as he did, but she had made her present felt directing really rare fetish movies that mostly the most perverted and sinister demons, including some very Powerful ones, could appreciate. He didn't know that she had ended up running a club.

  * _J'espere you are familiar with some of my work._



  * . How not to do it? I may be a sporco (pig), but the work you have done is something that even few perverted or sadistic minds can think of.
  * That make her a true artist! - Velvet laughed.
  * I see that my Magdalena has assisted you well, please - said Cify gesturing to Angel and pointing with his lower arm towards Madi who was about to offer him a plate full of delicious cupcakes that emanated a warm and sweet fragrance. Angel accepted hungrily and ate a couple in a few bites, the taste of each one was special, distinct and exquisite, and although they mixed in his mouth, he distinguished the taste of hazelnut cream, and some kind of lemon and vanilla essence.



Cify laughed at his gluttony, Velvet also reached out a hand to take one of the freshly baked goods and told Angel. 

  * Look little Angel, this one has your own perfect shape, did you notice? - indicated the Overlord.



Angel was about to devour one that was, indeed a representation of his face and legs as if it were a spider in the small cake, even more the colored glaze respected his pastel and pink colors.

  * Oh wow, it's so cute - he look at Madelaine smiling - you have more than one talent Cupface - he said stroking her hair while she still held the plate with a grateful look. 



When he tried that third, his mouth almost melted. A perfect glaze with a strawberry cream filling. He thought so much sweet would cloy him, but he felt himself floating in the clouds with the taste. Then, with half of that cupcake still in his hand and his dirty mouth, he saw the smiling looks on Cify and Velvet's glowing strangely. And he remembered, the last movie he had heard of Cify, one of her greatest hits, had been a  _ vore porn movie; _ several scenes of demons cannibalizing while having intercouse, and even a final rape scene where the passive was not only abused but eaten. And as he swollowed that piece of cupcake, he felt his legs tremble a little. It wasn't just the nerves, something was weird, his eyes became a little blurry for a moment and things turned slightly.

  * Maybe you should eat more slowly, _petit gourmand. -_ Cify made an indication with her hand.



"They drogged me," he thought belatedly. Angel dropped on his back, but a one person armchair was ready to receive him, he was still holding half the cupcake with his shape.

Velvet was bursting with laughter, and she even took a picture of him, the crumbs of the muffins and the cream still dirtying his mouth.

Magdalena looked at Angel also smiling sweetly, so that was what hid behind her innocent look, he thought.

  * I made them with love, for you - told the charming crimson eyed demon sweety as she approached with her mouth to eat the rest of the cake that Angel still holded, eating in one gulp and then sucking the spider' fingers still stained with cream.



While He was still stunned and relaxed, he could feel the touch and contact of Madelaine's warm, wet mouth and tongue in his fingertips, and part of his body tensed for a moment.

  * You came out as delicious as I imagined. - she said with a chuckle.



Madelaine took out a napkin to clean Angel's face, but Cify stood up and asked her servant to clean him herself. He just looked at her even without being able to react from his stupor.

  * Don't you worry now, the effect won't last long, you just ate too fast. These drugs are to improve the experience and your performance, _ne t'inquiete pas mon amour_. - After cleaning it, Cify pinched Angel's cheek and looked at him closely narrowing her eyes.
  * -So, _ma petite araignée,_ are you ready to talk about your role?



  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel would have felt nervous if he could have been sure about something he felt in those moments, however, little by little, he would return to reality while the most unexpected was happening for him. After that gesture Cify simply returned to her place and suddenly one of the employees of the bar left a pile of documents sheets in Angel's lap and Cify received another copy, plus other sheets that seemed to be a profile with details of Angel, his Physical characteristics and health. An employee handed another pair of glasses for reading to Cify. The mosquito began ominously to read and explain what the agreement was about. The spider heard clarifications and prohibitions of what was agreed in the scenes, but the words came and went without being processed. Angel understood little and nothing, Velvet, bored put on headphones and played with her phone during the whole process, when it finally ended, Angel had at least gone almost completely awake. 

  * So what the fuck do I have to do?
  * First, you should start by moderating that language.
  * Let me help you read the main parts - Madi said at his side.
  * Ok, Why the f ... - Angel looked at the Director - ok.



With more patience and in simpler words, indicating key parts of the contract, Madelaine managed to explain some things to Angel.

  * Ok, so I'll be with just one person, in two scenes. Without violence, without insults, without exaggerated groans, without toys, without anal, without sadomasochism, _without bondage_.. I will have to be the active one. Well OK. - Angel already thought that this sounded even boring and tedious- why someone would want ... Em, what is this “romantic” thing?
  * You will be with one person, only one woman and you must create a credible atmosphere of romance. With that of assets and liabilities, I expect reciprocal positions for balanced times, although you will not be touching yourself with anything other than your own bodies.
  * Wait seriously do you want me to film some kind of _Vanilla Porn?_



Cify's serious gaze denoted some disgust for what she interpreted as rejection. Velvet took off a headset and, still smiling, watched him and the director. And to think that he had been scared by the possibility of some  _ Vore scene _ . Now Angel understood it, that's why she wanted it to be all soft and common, the old woman wanted to sleep with him. She was not the first cougar who would want to pay for his services. "Well, she's going to pay me, better not complain before she really wants to put me in a scene where my work tools get bitten."

  * Oh mommy, you didn't have to make such a contract to ask me for a night of magic, sorry if I was somewhat reluctant not being my area of preference, but for the art that a Lady like you does, it _will be a piacere_ \- he said acting and taking one of Cify's insectoid paws.



Cify changed her expression to one of disbelief and raised her antennae.

  * Did you hear a word of what I said?



Velvet laughed slightly as they brought her another drink.

  * No dummy, you have to do Madelaine- she said pointing at the little Madi at his side.



Madelaine looked at him smiling, excited and nervous.

  * Oh- he said just understanding Angel looking at his co-star.



Madelaine climbed into her lap and kissed his cheek.

  * It will be my first time in front of cameras, I hope to be at your level - she said putting her hands together.
  * The camera will love you, honey, like the thousand customers you attended here do. Now why don't you prepare one last cupcake for our actor and you also eat one more yourself to keep the energy?- Cify concluded standing up- I will see that the set is in order, yout two have a few minutes and then I wait for you there.- The Director looked at Velvet, who was comfortable listening to everything and wasting time with her cell phone in her chair- Ms. Velvet if you don't mind following me, we can conclude with the agreement. Velvet stood up and threw the glass of the drink she was taking, following Cify carelessly. Angel and Madelaine also stood up.



Angel shared some nervous looks with Madelaine.

  * So I’ll be a part of your premiere - Angel laughed breaking the ice - Why ... You didn't tell me ... and what was that there in the dressing room ...? - Remembering their small approach.
  * Well, I always worked with clients from here, and in the club’s stage, I have presented some singing and dancing shows on this place ...- Madi explained nervously looking at the club stage. 
  * Well it doesn't surprise me, you have a pretty fucking beautiful voice… - it was true, They hadn't talked much but Madelaine's sympathetic tone was sweet and melodious.
  * ... Thank you - she said flattered 
  * My best voice and my best movements are in action on the set - Angel presumed in his shameless tone.
  * ... I know, I think I've seen almost all of your moves ... - Angel laughed with Madi.
  * Don’t be so sure, maybe today I will stun you with some new ones- he said flirting.



Both laughed a little more comfortably.

  * Actually my specialty and the most requested have always been my cupcakes, my muffins, it is for what they know me the most and what makes my clients happier. I am sure its beneficial effects will serve us both - she said winking and slapping him on the side.
  * Those things were rich and powerful ...
  * I'll go for two more before I start, the last variety!
  * I will eat it more slowly this time.
  * I hope you don't eat me too slowly today. - She encouraged him to flirtatiously.



Both laughed.

  * Don't worry, baby, remember that I am the professional here.



In a good mood throwing a last smile, Madelaine began to walk away but stopped. Angel looked at her with a pair of hands in his pockets.

  * About the dressing room - Madelaine said more seriously.
  * Mm? - Angel found himself approaching feeling sincere interest in what she was going to say.
  * I did not want to kiss you there to keep it for the first scene, we are supposed to cuddle ourselves for a while, they expect some long warm up, I thought it would be better if we did kiss for the first time there, without practicing it. It was a tip from Cify, also that she asked me not to get you tired.
  * Tire me?, you would you need something more hardcore for that - boasted the spider.



Angel was just pretending to know what he felt for this moment, he didn't know if it was the drug combo, the situation in general or this little cutie in particular, but he didn't remember anyone posing his attention with such a thing in his entire career and he really felt something different about it.

  * Well, the important thing is that I felt we already have chemistry - Angel bit his lip and leaned a little over her - I hope your little oven is already burning.



Madelaine laughed and looked at him like a young teen receiving a silly compliment that blushed her.

  * It is - she said, squinting her eyes-, I'll go for the cupcakes, make yourself comfortable, and then I’ll be eager to go to the set with you, sweety.



Angel Dust watched her leave and smiled thoughtfully. What the hell he had gotten into?, the drugs were still taking effect, for some reason he felt his touch very sensitive and felt slow but deep beats in his chest. He shook his head and looked at the contract. "Two Scenes, all in one day, Mmm" - he thought. Then he could go back to the hotel. He realized how he had disappeared from the scene today, it would be better to at least let them know something before Vaggie made a fuss and someone like Alastor got into this and caused chaos.

  
  
  
  


Angel Dust had called Vaggie and was giving her all the details of what they were asking from him. More for her discomfort.

  * That's right, a scene with a pretty waitress from here, she works with clients, but she has never been filmed in anything, it seems it will be a soft lovely scene, without anal, not toys, she doesn't even want us to insult or give ourselves more than a soft spanking….



Vaggie? -now she was slow to answer the phone- are you there? Any advice?

  * Amm, What the fuck I know!... Just be nice to her, I guess ...
  * So it's ok i do this?
  * Could I make you back down by now?
  * No, I just hoped you wouldn't make a fuss and tell Charlie and Al that this was a problem.
  * Ok, ok, look, I just don't want you to be all drugged or wasted when I go looking for you, okay? and DO NOT sign for a second part ... - Vaggie could not believe she was agreeing to this. - Today can not happen again, that freaking pimp can not take you as if you were a thing.



Angel thought about making fun of Vaggie for being sincerely worried about what had happened to him. He end up holding back.

  * Don’t sweat it, these soft experimental things are not meant to succeed in hell.
  * And don't get involved in more territorial wars, please ... It's the last thing we need with the Hotel Event on the horizon.



Angel laughed loudly on the other side of the line.

  * Haha, I don't think Cherri or that snake are coming around to cause trouble ...
  * Im serious, Angel.
  * Yes, and you're a pain Toots, but, thanks. I'll send you the time and address- something interrupted Angel- Well, time to shine wish me luck * Click *
  * Good Luck - said in the air Vaggie, Niffty and Husk looked at her curious, now it was her turn to explain everything. And what she had accepted.



  
  


Angel prepared following Madelaine. The talk with Vaggie had distracted him a little. Before entering the room where all the cameras were, his phone rang again. He Sigh annoyed, it was Vaggie again.

  * What is it this time? I have to turn this off.
  * I forgot, Angel ...
  * what?
  * DON'T BE TOUCHING MY DAMN PHONE AGAIN!



Vaggie shout almost deafen Angel, the spider laughed again thinking that she had finally had a chance to see the contact photo he had set.

  
  
  
  
  


So the time came, time to shine. The room where the set was prepared was so neat and so white that it almost distracted him. No one in hell was so meticulous on details on a porn studio, but anyway. The room divided in two ambients, obviously a large bed also with clean white sheets, and a kitchen also surprisingly equipped and clean.

Cify gave his two actors some indications, basically repeating the same thing she was saying. Angel perceived a visible air of nervousness in Madelaine, curiously he also felt something, but even with the drugs he had taken he was better concealing it.

He has to see her cook for a moment before approaching her, touching and kissing eventually doing it in bed. He didn't understand why Cify dad to insist so much on giving details. There was no science behind this, and he knew how to improvise. It was what he usually did, the difference here was that it was only with a woman and slower.

Finally they let them act. Madelaine had to undress with her back to Angel And she only put a kitchen apron on her naked body. The spider followed her with his eyes. Even though it wasn't his preference, he couldn't complain about not enjoying the view.

Finally Madi sighed and started cooking. Although the cooking was not supposed to be completed on the scene, she followed all the cooking steps so naturally that suddenly Angel found himself watching every detail curiously. Again she was making a cupcake with his shape and to his surprise he saw that the filling was also including a few grams  _ of angel dust.  _

He was a few meters away at the entrance of the kitchen. Madi was on a stool, leaning on the counter. He walked around her slowly. A pair of his arms circled her waist brushing the skin of her stomach, she was really warm and soft. With his pair of upper arms he put his hand on hers as she worked on the cupcakes dough while his head rested on her hair, soft and fragrant like her whole figure. While stroking her hands and getting a little dirty with the flour she was using, he whispered in her ear "So you specialties prepare and cook Angel Dust, eh?" Madeleine smiled slightly, while Angel rested his mouth on her neck causing her to get chills. The small girl tried to turn her head to follow with her bright eyes what her lover was doing, although she only ended up squinting and starting to sigh and gasp. Her taste was appetizing, Angel had to restrain himself from not biting thinking that perhaps his poison would stun her too much for the scene, and that Cify would not like that. Angel's lower hands ran from her breast, where he could already feel her heartbeat pulsating and her skin getting goosebumps, then he went down to her abdomen and her thighs, but no more than that, not yet. Madi's hands took Angel's, still sprinkling with the flour, and mixed sweets from the cupcakes. In a moment they both became more distracted by this game of getting dirty with each other and cleaning each other by licking or kissing. 

They started laughing and Madi turned to fill Angel's face with a pink cream. For a moment the erotic game only became more only a game, even though they kept licking and kissing.

Cify looked pleased, just something in awe that Velvet occasionally filmed the scene with her cell phone, revealing the intimacy of the set. 

At one point Madelaine stopped just to clean Angel’s face. He looked at her with a funny smile. First she passed the apron disheveled, then the hand to comb the white fur of his head, then she brought her mouth to kiss and lick the last spots. On his forehead, on his cheek, on his neck ... They were really close crossing glances. Angel noticed her bright eyes set on his left eye, with its darkest glow. From laughter there was a silence and Madelaine stroke Angel's hindhead with her hand softly. Angel barely opened his mouth to take a breath, and at that moment she suddenly kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, even after they both felt the taste of the cream of the cupcakes in their tongues dissipate. 

And after that they didn't separate their mouths for even a minute. He alone, without thinking, lifted her by the buttocks while she clung her legs to him. The spider being a huge demon compared to her, it was good Angel's height was mainly because of his long legs.

This was weird for Angel, feeling those chills, just for a few kisses. He enjoyed sex and some kisses and bites for sure, but I was more accustomed to strength and rudeness. With hands hard on him and nails pressing on his body and skin, as if they wanted to split him in half. Cify had instructed them to be delicate, but Madelaine's caresses were too soft for him, to the point that he wanted to tell her to pinch and scratch him . At this point he only began to feel tickles and goosebumps , but little by little he began to get used to that spasm and from one moment to another, his skin more sensitive to that delicate touch on his body and the kisses on his mouth and neck were starting to drive him crazy of arousal. 

For a moment he really lost his mind and acted simply by his fiery instinct. Taking off her apron to leave her completely naked and then spreading her on the counter, he held her arms and legs to the sides to descend upon her body, her neck, her breasts, her stomach and thighs until finally heading to the damp and burning source of her nectar. He let out his third pair of arms to support his legs, breasts and hands at the same time. 

Madi was surprised by the maneuver, also lost in her own sensations and in those she perceived made him feel while they kissed and caressed him. Suddenly subdued by him, the scene might look like a spider catching and sucking its prey. But he had been firm, not brusque. From one moment to another, she was caught in the sensation of his mouth proving voracious her body, her nipples, moaning with pleasure, until suddenly feeling that she was bending and screaming a moment when suddenly his mouth was went in her most erogenous part. This spider would not dry its prey, he would only make it even more wet and hot.

Angel was lost in the moment for minutes, the taste and touch and every spasm he felt in her just made him want to continue. Even though he wasn't giving the best view to the cameramen, he hardly remembered they were there. He had always felt very conscious when acting, always in control or within his role, whether he had to suffer, laugh, enjoy or  _ cum _ or surrender to whoever submitted him, in his eyes was always the sardonic look that manifested that he was in control of the scene and give the right angle to who filmed. This time, perhaps for the first time, he was being simply devoured by what was happening.

At a time that caught his breath, although it was Madelaine who needed it most, she managed to let go and push him, without separating him too much from her. She looked at him agitated and with a passionate anger, standing on the counter and panting, ran the straps of his pants and began to peel the buttons of his shirt, with such urgency that most ended up flying. Angel still groggy with her nectar just moved to help her undress his torso, before she hanged herself on him again and continue devouring his mouth. Madelaine's body burned in his touch and he not only felt his heartbeat but hers, and although he was also very alight, he was somewhat surprised at what he had achieved in the body of her partner. Madelaine descended from him only to help undress him and hurry between kisses and caresses towards the bed. Angel was left lying on the bed for her who immediately began to climb him, running through him with her mouth and hands and taking him more firmly to stimulate him. Angel appreciated that firmer and less delicate touch there, still bewitched by the atmosphere, he felt her ascend and caress against his hairy chest. One hand caressed him from above and the other descended and stroked him more intimately. They put their tongues back together but only for a moment, because Madelaine's mouth also descended through him. That first touch with her burning mouth in his most sensible parts, again caused a stimulus of unexpected intensity. Followed by those feelings of eagerness begging her not to stop.

But he couldn’t allow himself to be completely passive, rather he couldn't contain the desire to touch her more. So while she continued to stimulate him, he turned her by putting her hips toward him. While she continued with her appetizing mouth, sucking, licking and stimulating with her hands, he did the same with his own extra pairs of arm checking her tight, burning and wet desire had not gone down in temperature by one degree.

But though he was about to lose the race. Because while she was just playing with him, rather than pressuring him to climax, it was what she was achieving. Rather than asking for mercy, he only managed to respond by trying to contain himself by focusing on stimulating her more fiercely. The change of pace had its effect when her legs began to shake and she had to pause her mouth and hands to breathe, moan and compose herself. Angel took advantage, took her hips to bring her closer to him and taste her with his mouth.

Madelaine, dominated by her own lust, had enough and only allowed him to briefly continue before turning and staying on him face to face. Kissing and caressing him, he pulled him to turn him on top of her, wanting him on and inside of her.

Angel got carried back on top and looked Madelaine in the eyes, with even some kind of fear. He didn't know if it were the drugs, or this little devil of love, but he couldn't calculate the intensity of what he would feel, even with his experience. The crimson look in heat rushed him, plus her arms and legs that surrounded him and pressed him to begin. They finally joined in a rhythmic swing. Madeleine's gaze could reveal some burning relief. Angel's gasping and shortness of breath, his desperation to endure the pleasure. He buried his head in the pillow next to her cheek. He needed to contrast this sensation, he needed to contrast it in some way or he was going to explode. Madeleine contained nothing and her body distilled pleasure enveloping and challenging Angel's. While he was gaining rhythm in his thrusts, he whispered, pleading, "Bite me hard, Cupface." As lost as he, his beloved fan sank her teeth and fangs into his neck, pressing until she felt the taste of blood. Angel received the painful sensation with a cry of satisfaction. Sudden pain, balancing the adrenaline of pleasure, he was able to regain sanity and control his sensations as they accelerated their movement in a fierce rhythm.

Cify didn't seem to bother and even Velvet paid more interest in the scene.

Bewitched and furious with each other, Madeleine and Angel were still frantic. Now in a basket position where they smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Both were panting, sweating and enjoying in unison. They had chemistry without a doubt. Although Angel had said it just to say. Angel held her on the air for a moment with his arms, leaving her at the mercy of how he moved her. The thing was that the little cake face loved being at his mercy. He continued for a long time with active positions, although in any pose they both managed to kiss from time to time.

Angel hated to admit it but sometimes he just had to slow down or change position just so he wouldn't get exhausted or lose himself in his climax. And he did not even remember that he would still have a scene left. Finally she was the one who took control by riding him, although Angel continued to accompany her movements with his arms. She took his hands and moved her hips in a deep and furious pendulous, with long movements. Angel felt as the more she pressed her hands, and the more fierce her movements, also made her touch and sensation feel increasingly tight and intense. He didn't plan to contain the pleasure any longer, even though he wasn't sure if that would stop her. Surrendering to her he closed his eyes and gasped and groaned until even his limbs began to tremble slightly. Victorious, Madelaine separated their hips and descended from him at the right time. Angel trembled at the waves of his climax, until that new sensation when he felt her mouth made him stop a breath. She tasted him and squeezed gently in the culmination of his pleasure and continued until she felt his sensation calming, her malicious smile and delight still stuck looking into the face of the spider, who was still panting.

  
  
  


Finally, both lying on the bed exhausted, Angel reached out and took Madelaine again to her side trying another deep kiss, before she simply lay on his chest.

  * And cut.- called the director.



Cify approached the now tired and sweaty actors, she was pleased. Some applause were heard from the set, Angel smiled returning to his conceited cocky role, Madi laughed but hid her head in Angel's fur, both covering themselves with the sheets.

  * _Trés bien, trés bien - approved Cify-quel Spectacle!_



Velvet also approached, applauding

  * Yei !, that's my Madelaine, what a way to ride him at the end, girl.



Madelaine just smiled at compliments without getting up from Angel.

  * They could have given a better angle to the camera in a couple of moments, but seeing that I asked them to forget that we are here, it will be enough, anyway we had good close ups.
  * I think those additives helped, really, but even without them, who could not with this candy. - Angel said passing his arm behind Madi
  * And that bite ... -said Cify looking the bloody mark on Angel’s neck - I do not remember telling you to do something like that ... - The actors looked somewhat more cautious after the possible criticism. - But it really put you on the intensity of the scene so it wasn’t of big consequence. 



Cify had some infernal champagne brought. The actors, the director and Velvet cheer and drank, while the rest of the staff cleaned the set.

  * I wouldn't cared if the production took longer if it is for the way of you are treating me- Angel said enjoying the good time.
  * That is why i had to set with only two scenes and only for today.- the insectoid confessed while sucking the champagne with the tip of her sting.



Angel looked at her.

  * _Ton Chef_ didn't make me cheap to work with you when he knew how it would be like, for some reason. Even if he offered you much cheaper when I did my _vore scenes_.
  * Are you talking about Val ...?
  * That's right, if it weren't for Mon supérieur here - she said looking at Velvet - I probably should have used you for another, _finnite_ scene. Even so, I don't regret what I paid - she came over and took his cheek - I still have more Angel to squeeze for tonight, right? - she said narrowing his eyes.



Angel smiled awkwardly doubting.

    * Ahmmm, _oui_? - He could only stutter.



  * _Magnifique - she said satisfied._



  * You don't have to thank me Angie, when I put Cify as this club's manager I also met my friend Magdalena, and she told me she was always a big fan of yours. When Cify came up with this strange filming idea of what she wanted, I immediately thought of the crazy spider who tries to be a good boy in that silly hotel. And I insisted to Val to borrow his star-boy, even if we filmed away from his studio.
  * Thanks Velvet -said Madelaine hugging Angel.
  * Don't worry - Velvet replied - You did your part to win this favor - said the Overlord in a more sinister tone and look.
  * Well, we're almost ready to leave the set, you two can rest a little more and take a shower, we'll be in the VIP's tables of the Main Hall. I look forward for your next best performance in what follows, and ... Be more attentive of the camera.
  * Yes, _Madame -_ Madelaine said helpfully. Angel looked at her and copied her repeating her words.



Finally the room was left for them alone, Finally being able to really relax in bed, Angel finally cut his smile and exaggerated cordiality, although still feeling at ease with the girl next to him.

  * So, was I good?- she asked.
  * Are you kidding me? ... Since I arrived you gave me drinks, tasty sweets, you dressed me, you drugged me and now _you Fucked my Brains out_. What else can I ask from someone? I would ask you for money but they will pay me to be with you ... - Angel finished with a sly laugh. Madelaine also smiled.
  * You know, it wasn't really the first time I saw you face to face today. - She confessed a moment later - I had already crossed you once a while ago, I was also carrying my cupcakes that time and I was already your most fervent admirer.
  * Mmm, really? -said Angel without a record of that happening- Some weeks I was so fucking high that I could't remember what happened even the day before. We didnt bang that time, right?
  * No,this was our first. I just shared a muffin with you, although I did not impress you much either, you just said "not bad" ... - Madelaine slowly confessed somewhat embarrassed with the memory. - From that moment I decided that you were going to drool with the next thing I would have the chance to give you.
  * So I did that huh? - Angel said hugging her closer. - Well, what if I say now I'm really impressed and drooling, in every way I can be, baby.



Madelaine's eyes filled with love and she kissed him again, then just cling to his chest and rest on him.

Angel also relaxed satisfied with himself that he continued breaking hearts with his Fans.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vic sighed looking at the club entrance, he was having to be in the common entrance row like the rest of the demons. Francis already confirmed that he was inside, but seeing that they had asked him for the delivery agreement to occur there, he thought they would at least make him enter the club through the side entrance.But this time, they had only received part of the product he had agreed to get and He had been sent to enter through the common entrance, saying that it was already included in a list. He did not like this at all, a smuggler delivered what was agreed and received the payment at the time, some difference in the process meant that they were going to screw it up. But Francis warned him that they had done the same to him, apparently there was more than one VIP and important matters inside today.

Resigned he waited with the rest of the commons and glared at one of the thugs at the entrance when he tried to search him "I'm on business"- he cut the bouncer short, luckily the thug recognized him. After all, greatly because of Madelaine, he had come here often in the past, both for business and pleasure. Walking among the people on the floor of the main hall, he went directly to the stairs that led to the VIP area, although he was sent again to wait. Without finding the dwarf cyclops he resigned and found a stool to sit at the bar, where even the service was not fast tonight.

  * The business service stinks tonight doesn't it? - said a familiar voice beside him



Francis had found him instead, he approached him with a whiskey glass from which Vic took from his hand and sip. The horned cyclops also didn't seem very satisfied.

  * Not really - Vic said and reached out to sip what was left of his friend's Whiskey. - How was Madelaine? 



The Cyclops indicated resignation.

  * I couldn't find her, I had to settle with the second best thing I could have.
  * That you could pay you mean.- Vic smiled.
  * If I can pay Madi, I can pay the rest of the _kinky girls_ in this dump.- The Cyclops sit on a stool by his side- Besides, it never hurts a little variety. I'm not like you , you spent much more than I would ever do just for more of the same Cupface and to keep her by your side for a while.
  * _Fair Point_ \- Vic said without arguing - So she is not attending the Vips or singing?
  * I would not know, the bastards didn't let me in either.



Vic raised an eyebrow.

  * And I thought you were coming to take me there ... What's going on, Cify is in a bad mood?
  * I think she's directing something and well, her Overlord is here.
  * Is Velvet here? - Vic said attentively.
  * So it seems. Who do you think you are working for?
  * It was a low payment to be hired by her.
  * That's why I asked you if you were sure, if you had waited and they sent someone else that failed they surely would had improved the offer. But, it seems that you had no problems with the task, right ?.
  * Getting those poisonous flowers was not easy, but I didn't come out with new scars or enemies looking for me so we can say yes ...
  * Well, that's good. Anyway, it is obviously Cify who is paying for this, I think she has opted for a couple of favors from important demons.
  * Everything for those abominable shitty scenes she films.



Francis laughed, raising his shoulders.

  * The woman got a passion.
  * One especially deranged, I just hope she never uses Madelaine for some cannibals scene.
  * She doesn't usually use her internal staff, you know that.
  * If she is spending big, I would not rule out she starting to do so.
  * Ha, Madelaine has more than one talent to be important here, if it is not with her body or her voice, the most important reason are her cooking recipes with drugs, in fact I would not be surprised of something that things you brought being up one of her ingredients for a "special" meal.
  * Yeah, I wonder, how many recipes she perfected on us. - Vic smiled remembering.
  * You remember Zaza that time - Francis made faces and a pantomime - a pan on each arm and a bucket on her head, hitting the air.



Both demons laughed remembering.

  * You always wanted to get her out of here, didn't you? - Francis asked. 
  * I wanted her to stick with us as friends, but no, she wasn't truly choosing to by one of us. She always had her own friends, her own group. I never intended to force her to change , nor did she. Also this is hell and things doesn't work that way. Demons can't truly change.
  * What about your new girl Vaggie, you want to keep her as one of us?
  * _Oh for Fuck sake Franco. Tu también con eso_?
  * Hey, don't blame me ... 
  * It's not like you never saw me with women ... 
  * Well, she doesn't look like a violent psycho or a crazy and sazzy streetwoman, So she looks apart of your usual repertoire.
  * Oh, if I told her what you just said, she might show you how violently insane she can be.
  * Seeing that you two survived Vinnie, I think I can't put that to doubt.



Vic looked to change the subject,

    * Well, I think the time has come for you to go for a few drinks, you drag me to this after all.
    * Oh, you always had your choice, but okay, after all, what would you be without your good friend Francis?



  * _Seguro algo más pobre (for sure, poorer)_



  * True - the cyclops jumped out of his seat- ah and Vic ... That thing that demons don't change. Maybe your girls didn't change you, but Zaza did - he said in a serious tone.



Vic couldn't help but look thoughtfully until he came out with a new irony of the situation.

  * _Wow Francis, you being so deep. Next thing I know you'll be signing up for that "Happy Hotel" looking to be a saint._



  * Sure, good luck with that - Francis laughed and walked away to hang himself from the bar to attract the attention of a bartender.



Vic looked back thoughtfully and took something out of his jacket's pocket. It was a plastic can of  _ dulce de leche _ that he left on the bar table and watched. He had got a few of this with his well-known Impcity's traffickers associates. Most of this items were already in the hands of María, who was a fan because of her Uruguayan origins. But Vic kept one, for promise that he made. It had been more an excuse to see her, but when Maria mentioned that she had just seeing her today, Vic had planned to go the hotel to drop the item to Vaggie himself. He didn't know how she would like him visiting, but sooner or later he had to learn more about her environment at the hotel. He didn't expect this business would take so long.

Lost in his thoughts, someone sat back beside him, and curiously stretched his hand toward the can. Luckily Vic recognized her before making a gesture to stop her.

  * Ohh, another little gift from our favorite dealer - she said getting close to him - ... What is "dulce de leche?" Some sweet ... can I try it Vic?
  * Of course Velvet - Vic replied cordially, while she already uncovered the can- you may want a spoon, it is quite sticky ...



Vic was surprised that she knew his name, it was not the first time he saw her or did business with her, but rarely she had approached him, fortunately.

  * Oh, I like sticky ... - she answered carelessly sinking her fingers in the can- except when I have to use my phone.



Velvet brought the brown candy to her mouth and seemed satisfied with the taste.

  * Mmm, you didn't lie with the sweet, rich and sticky, - Velvet looked at her fingers after trying them and brought them close to Vic- I still have a little on my fingers, do you want to try and clean it out? - she held a dull smile with her eyes always unevenly open.



Vic knew better than to refuse her offer and delicately put her sticky fingers in his mouth, Velvet moved her fingers applying pressure on his forked tongue.

The snake looked away for a moment while doing so, crossing glances with Francis, who had been paralyzed carrying the drinks when he saw the scene. The cyclops, looking at him, put on a complicit smile and raised both thumbs in admiration. Vic held back and looked back at Velvet, who as he finished made a funny face.

  * Gross ... - she said laughing and drying her damp fingers on Vic's jacket.



He just forced a smile. 

\- But I must admit that this thing would be great filling in our Cupface's muffins.

So Velvet had taked interest in Madeleine. Maybe that's why she showing him attention?

  * Surely yes. With some "spicy" seeds and a vanilla or chocolate cover.
  * I notice that you had spent time with her, I imagine she would say something similar - laughed Velvet. - she did well to recommend you Mr. Snake - Velvet elbowed him - cheap, effective and pretty.
  * So I already have a motto - teased Vic.



Velvet laughed and pull him by the arm away from the bar. Velvet clicked her tongue.

  * Duh, I have to wash some of this sweet taste in my mouth...



Just then she crossed with Francis, who only just then greet her,

  * Miss Velvet ...
  * Oh perfect - The Overlord took both of his drinks.. she took the drink in one sip and then the other, then shake her head and break both glasses against the floor.
  * Yaaaaa, much better! - she looked at Francis - you can also follow me little one.



Both men looked at each other and followed the Overlord. This time they passed as if nothing to the VIP area.

There, with more space and comfort Velvet was still looking for something.

  * It seems that Madi and Angel have not yet returned. Come on, Cify must be filming one of her most "juicy" scenes ...



With the Overlord leading them, they continued to a part of private rooms, with large doors that silenced the sounds on the other side. 

  * Oh here she is - said Velvet and dramatically put a finger close to her mouth whispering "hush" to her companions. 



As they entered, Vic was confounded in every way. The sound of Screams, bones breaking, flatulence, saws, laughs, whips, drills, the set had it all at the same time. The bloody dirty and orgic scene included everything a twisted mind could imagine for a fetish, he even seemed to get a glance of a demon trying to breed with a car. Vic was horrified but maintained his composure and forced himself to look, looking for Madeleine among the intermingled bodies, mutilated ones and abominations. Velvet approached carelessly and leaned behind the chair of the director. Francis for his part was placidly amazed and watched everything speechless, watching everything perhaps in recording mode. Finally Velvet spoke to the director.

  * Ah this Is what I call art in action! - The director looked sideways at Velvet without taking her attention away from the scene - Madeleine's friends are here.



Cify looked away from the scene just a moment.

  * Oh yes, the trafficker and the driveller. They must wait until the end if they want to finish our bargain.
  * Angel and Madelaine are here?
  * No, they are not in the main hall?
  * I did not see them there. Maybe they stayed in the other room?
  * It is possible, could you please send someone for them? They should already be up and getting ready, the night is short and we are already late ...



Vic looked behind Velvet's back while she was leaning down talking to the director, suddenly she turned and approached to talk to him.

  * Hey Vicky, you're not impressed by the show I see.



Vic did not press himself on wanting to hide what he felt.

  * It's not really my cup of tea, no.
  * Perhaps you would enjoy Angel Dust and Madelaine's set more. - Velvet studied his face but the snake had no reaction- Would you be a good boy and go find them? You can chastise them on behalf of the director if you find them fucking .. And tell Madi that I am hungry for some juicy and salty meat.



Vic just nodded and looked at Francis, the Cyclops was still entertained with the scene.

  * Go Vic, I'll catch up with you later.
  * Well, I'll point you to the room - Velvet dispatched him.



Vic was relieved to leave the horrid scene behind and know that Madelaine was probably fine. Angel Dust, what kind of scene would you have done with her? He was Not maybe at Cify's level but he was _ hardcore-porn actor.  _ That being said, Madelaine might seem fragile but she was far from it.

Finally he opened the door of the room to answer the question. A kitchen with partially done cupcakes, connected to a room with a bed, all very white,neat and clean, all of a contrast to what he just saw in the other set. 

He approached the bed to see the lovers sleep peacefully embraced. Madelaine lying on Angel Dust's chest.

Approaching stealthy he only stood watching them for a moment. He centered his gaze on the spider. So this was Vaggie's chaotic hotel mate. He knew about him, but not so much for his reputation as a porn star, but rather for his family. Mobsters in life and in hell, his brother and father were fearsome. His family in constant rivalry with the Scorpian Arachnids, he wondered if their altercation with Vinnie would have caused suspicions to cause fights between the two groups. However, Angel Dust was far removed from this mob legacy. He must have had some guts to get rid of that weight, although his life choices and being under the boot of a pimp, porn producer Overlord was not something Vic could admire. He wondered what Vaggie and his Hotel buddies would think of this. Madelaine move slightly and sighed in her sleep. The snake gaze went to the pretty devil approaching her, whispering:

  * _Rise and shine, little bird_... - and lightly stroked her hair 



Her crimson eyes opened little by little. She blinked several times until finally her eyes clear and she recognized Vic in the environment of moderate light. 

  * Victor? - she said rubbing his eyes and rising from Angel's chest.
  * Yes, it's me Madelaine. I think I have to thank you for my last job.
  * So they hired you for what Cify wanted …
  * Cify and Velvet apparently, you've managed to make some important friendships from what I see. Including the fluffy spider you are laying with. - Vic just looked up at the white spider
  * Angel? - Madelaine said looking at him too and sitting on the bed.



Angel Dust began to move and reacted to hear his name.

  * What, what? ... - with a still cloudy look Angel confused Vic with Pentious for a moment, startling.
  * Oh, you're not the pompous snake, who the fuck is ...?
  * It's Vic, a friend, Angel, although I don't know what he's doing here. - clarified Madi smilingly.



Angel looked at the snake for a moment from top to bottom. Vic kept a neutral look at him with his arms crossed

  * . What's up baby, do we make you a place in bed? - Angel opened the sheets showing himself and indicating a spot.



Vic ignored Angel and passed his eyes to Madelaine's.

  * Your little Overlord friend sent me for you. She seems to want you to prepare some meat to eat.



Just there Madelaine reacted and looked at Angel.

  * We overslept! - Said Madi somewhat worried and got out of bed.



Angel got up much more slowly and took time to stretch. 

Vic didn't pay much attention to either of the two naked demons.

  * Well, I guess I'll see you in the main room. Unless you want help in the kitchen. - He offered to Madi.
  * No, I'm fine - calmly rejected the redhead- Do we take a quick shower Angie?
  * Well if you want. - Angel looked at Vic who was already retiring- And you sure do not want to join us ?, I could rub those scale s on your back, you look like a dirty boy.



Vic did not answer. He had already turned to leave the room and went straight to settle on the main table of the VIP area.

Relaxed there he asked for a drink and he waited for people to come to him, the first was Francis, who settled down sitting next to him. Then Cify passed, but only for a moment, while her staff left some cameras of the set there in that room.

Velvet also arrived and stayed with them. Hungry she was already in a bit of a bad mood but luckily Francis knew how to entertain her by talking about other businesses and other things that distracted the Overlord. He stayed on the sidelines, he just wanted his business with Cify done and receive his payment. 

Angel Dust and Madelaine finally arrived with some waiters, bringing food for Velvet and something to snack for everyone at the table. Plus the last batch of muffins, with  _ dulce de leche _ , that only the actors and Velvet could taste. Angel had changed his clothes again, wearing golden glasses in the shape of stars, a white furr cape, white bell pants in the style of the '70s, a sleeveless shirt with white and black horizontal stripes and platform white shoes.

Madelaine by her part wore more modern clothing with a dark top and miniskirt and black gloves with transparent dark stockings and heels, this time with the hair loose on her back, which just as always partly covered her face a little anyway. All highlighting her small figure, her breast, her bare abdomen and her tiny legs.

While the actors sat together as a couple, Vic watched them distractedly, while biting a cupcake, Angel Dust found him watching and provoked him again.

  * What's up, snake boy, do you want a taste?



Tired of ignoring him Vic just asked a random question.

  * How is your family, Angel?



Angel look at him surprised, even annoyed, a question so out of context of a stranger could even be interpreted as a provocation

  * What ?, And what the fuck do you care ?, How is your fucking family?
  * I know your father and your brother, although they don't talk about you.
  * Then ask those bastards how they are, freak.



Vic smiled, he did not think it was so easy to touch a sensitive fiber of Angel, At least he doubted that he would continue to flirt with him. Although it really wasn't his intention to provoke him. Madelaine and Francis seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the sudden exchange, Madi looking a bit annoyed at Vic and trying to calm Angel somehow. Velvet smiled with the little conflict. To cut the tension,arrived Cify at the table, wiping his face of some blood stains. Vic asked the director:

    * Getting involved in some scene madam?



  * _Non , just firing inappropriate employees, serpent._


  * Oh, I'll know about that,- Velvet laughed maliciously.



The director looked at her actors. 

- _ Super _ , our  _ acteurs _ are here.

  
  


After the moment, Vic again remained almost completely out of the conversations. He just wanted the night to end and finish his business.. Distractedly he kept his eyes on the dance floor and the common room, where the lights sometimes reflected the demons in the crowd.

Among that crowd he gradually recognized the white hair and the bright "x" in her missing eye. He reacted suddenly "Did he invite her ? or did she came to take him out of here?" He trade a look between Angel and the dance floor once again. The spider caught his gaze and just looked at him seriously. Vic decided not to risk asking and just go for Vaggie.

  * Excuse me ... -he just said and got up, not that nobody really cared, although Francis made a curious look and Angel a more serious one.



  
  
  


Vaggie was making her way through the crowd, many demons were bigger than her, so she had to look for how to sneak uncomfortably. Angel had not answered her calls again and had not put her on a list to enter or anything. She had to wait long time to enter and now she had to look for him. She had never come to this club so she was quite lost, and at the entrance the bouncers had not revealed anything to her if Angel was there, she only had the address he had sent her by chat.

Finally, when she arrived near the bar and stairs of the VIP sector, a familiar figure stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Vaggie and Vic asked in unison.

Vic frowned and asked first.

  * Are you here for Angel Dust? ... You won't try to force him out would you?
  * What? How do you know that? What are you doing here !?
  * _Mira_ , I just came for a business.
  * Maria said you were out of town.
  * I was, I came back just today. I knew you saw Maria. I had to deliver something here, that's all.



Vaggie sighed.

  * _You really are a stalker, right? - she said Without knowing well what to think, although maybe just to bother Vic._



  * It's called coincidence, it's not always pleasant. Look just tell me that you don't come to force the spider out of here ...
  * No, I don't come to force him out. He asked me to come pick him up, but he didn't tell anyone in the club I was coming. He doesn't answer my calls…
  * _El bastardo_ is fine, I guess he just forgot to say something about you coming here.



Vaggie soften a irritated look.

  * Today they had forcibly taken him from the street, Vic. Then he called me saying he was here and everything was going well. 



Vic didn't know anything about that, just nodded sympathetically, processing things as they came.

  * But then he did don't contact anyone. Vaggie looked at Vic intensely - _Jurame que no tienes nada que ver con esto_ … _(swear to me that you have nothing to do with this.)_



_ V _ ic looked at her seriously, and soon responded.

  * _Te lo juro, Vaggie ( I swear to you Vaggie) - he answered looking at her directly and put his hands on her shoulders when he said it - I just want to help. - Noticing his hands, he withdraw quickly. _



He look into her eye then looked away, she believed him and now she felt stupid for asking.

  * You don't really trust anyone sometimes don't you? - Vic smiled empathically.


  * Ok ok sorry, im a fucking Paranoid.



Vic smiled sincerely. He knew what it felt like.

  * I know what it is like not to be able to trust anyone, sometimes not even yourself, don't worry Vags. 



Vaggie calmed down a bit, again recognizing Vic as a friend and ally.

  * I guess Angel was right about something ... - she said thinking out loud, then looked back at the cobra who was curious with her words - can you take me to him?
  * I can, but we will be among the big fishes here, Velvet and the one in charge of this place, so keep a low profile and be careful what you say. 
  * Okay, Im just to take Angel from here. 
  * I'm afraid they haven't finished using the spider yet ... So be patient.



Vaggie sighed obfuscated.

  * . Okay. 



Vic guided the Moth Demon, Passing the security of the VIP entrance he only said in a serious tone "she is with me". Recognizing that he has just come down, they let them pass. In Vic's short absence, the position of the tables and armchairs in the VIP area had changed. They were moving some cameras and objects from the sets and Cify was sitting in the center of a longer bench leaning against the living room wall to give space, with the long low table where they had eaten in front of her.The cameras pointing towards her from the other side of the room

Velvet was standing looking at the demons of the set organizing things and emptying with a spoon what was left of the  _ dulce de leche _ . Vic looked with some sorrow at the empty can.

Cify noticed the new intruder on the set with Vic.

  * And who this one might be? -the director asked with a focused look.
  * I'm Angel's ride - said Vaggie sharply, crossing her arms, stepping forward to Vic.



The director watched them for a moment and nodded.

  * Very well, you can sit here and wait- she said indicating the long chair where she was- From now on nobody enters or leaves the set.
  * Wait a minute, are you going to film here? - Vic said noticing that he was already in the way of the filming staff.
  * Why do you think the cameras and things were here? - Francis said appearing on one side with a drink and sitting on one end of the bench.



Vic and Vaggie looked at each other awkwardly.

  * Time to get comfortable and have the best view - said Velvet jumping to the other of the armchair and getting comfy taking most of the space at that side. Seeing that neither of them moved yet, she added pointing them with the spoon - or are they going to act too? ...
  * The hell we are ... - Vaggie said already barking.



Vic just made a sneaky gesture with his hand so she wouldn't startle

  * Sit...Down - repeated with less patience Cify indicating Francis's side.



Vic lost his composure and his usual poker face Vaggie being around.

  * Come on, it won't be so bad - Vic whispered, almost pleading.



Finally Vaggie sighed and did better than reply, although Velvet feint to make some space for her to sit patting her side of the seat. Vaggie dodged her gaze and sat with her arms crossed on Francis's side, next to Cify. Vic sat beside her between Vaggie and Francis.

Angel and Madelaine appeared on the scene each with a pink drink in hand while the makeup staff finished fixing them.

  * Hey Vaggie! Just in time, I didn't know you were coming to see my performance - greeted Angel laughing when he saw her. Madelaine also smiled at them curiously.



Vaggie looked at him growling and insulting in sighs. Vic just stared straight ahead thinking that the most sudden movement or word would make her explode.

  
  


  * I think that in part we'll dedicate this scene to you, I never imagined that you would see me in my work sometime haha! ... - Angel and Madelaine crossed glasses drinking a sip of their companion's drink.- well, director, we are ready.
  * Perfect - Vaggie watched as Cify raised an arm to signal and force her to witness this inexorable moment. - _and action!_



Angel and Madelaine focused their eyes on each other and with much less shyness or slowness than the last scene began to devour each other. Angel spilled a few drops of his drink between Madi's neck and chest that had a chill with the sensation. Angel dropped his coat and leaned down, sucking her neck and breast where the pink drops had slipped.

Cify kept a look of perfect concentration with her hands together, Vaggie beside her tried to look at the ceiling ignoring the giggles and gasps. Luckily the noise of the club seemed to be part of the scene and she could remain distracted with it. Vic could also easily abstract himself if it wasn't she who was by his side and he wasn't totally calm about it. Francis on the other hand looked thrilled and Velvet was stretched on the other side looking at times shaking her legs in the air, hyperactive.

Madelaine came down and under Angel's pants, finished her drink and she still had the taste of the drink on her tongue when she started to devour him, keeping her eyes on his.l Vaggie noticed looking slightly and just kept trying to look at the ceiling, crossing her legs and arms, as if she wanted to shrink with the pressure on herself. Vic kept his gaze nervously looking at nothing, although the end of his tail sometimes moved. Francis who even laughed a little with the show noticed that Vic's tail always ended up pointing towards Vaggie.

  
  


Madelaine accelerated and made longer movements, holding with both hands, Angel moved his head up smiling and closing his eyes with pleasure. Again, almost like the first scene, he almost lost control. The pleasure he felt for the enthusiasm of his Cupface almost causing his legs to loosen, and at that moment he felt the need to fight back. Taking her cheeks gently and with the rest of his arms to lift her and look her in the eye.

Madelaine was lost in pleasing him, she noticed his devious and excited smile, she wanted to kiss him again, but before that, he took a moment to put a finger between her lips, mouth and teeth, which she immediately began to suck. Angel would have wanted to say a swear word, but seeing Cify’s mood, he just told Madelaine: "Sweet and naughty kitten"

Madelaine, less limited or cautious in her own lust was more direct "F*** me" - she said. Angel only responded by kissing her and slowly leaving her on the low table. unfolding her there, throwing some glasses and plates that were still on the table.

The noise and impact on the table had caused Vaggie to look down and observe the scene. Angel on the Redhead between kisses and caresses, partially undressing Madelaine only to have access to her, he took off his shirt and without thinking threw it in Vaggie's direction, forcing her to cover herself and move his garment away.

Madelaine, cornered against the table, spread open to her Angel, while he assaulted her entire body with more rudeness, already knowing her as few knew. And she legitimately desiring him. But this time he did not let her regain control. Without any haste at times, frantically in other moments, he stimulated her, caressing her and entering her with his mouth, tongue and fingers. Making wave after wave of pleasure reach its culmination while she shook and shouted.

Even Vic and Vaggie could not completely ignore the remarkable scene. Ignoring their shame or discomfort.

Again after taking her near the cusp, with almost cracked lips, Angel let her rest. He raised her body a little more to the table just to hug her and kiss her softly. Madelaine still recovering from ecstasy also hugged him, panting but still wanting more. Anyway it was a sweet moment between them. Angel really looked almost like her loving prince with the smile he gave her, stroked her hair and kissed her cheeks. Madelaine's gaze was a naturally sweet and even innocent in at least appearances. Seeing Angel look like this made Vaggie wonder if this was really legitimate for him, how much he could get fond of this woman, or maybe how good of an actor he was. 

Already more recovered was Madeleine who finished undressing Angel and threw him gently on the table to get on top of him. This time unlike the frantic beginning that the scene have had, they joined in a long and slow movement, their hands clasped with each other, their eyes intertwined at times both exhaling their desire and only gaining rhythm with extreme slowness.

Although rhythm was eventually gain, and in the frantic desire to continue their pleasure they found the low table uncomfortable, beginning to vary in standing positions.

Francis next to Vic was almost drooling and with a ladino face, listening to the sighs beside him, Vic whispered hissing.

  * Keep it in your pants or I'll kill you again.


  * Touchy - Francis just exclaimed smiling.



The Lovers kept using all their creativity and energy their sweat already falling from their bodies. They ended up looking for a higher table where Angel mounted the smaller girl who leaned her hand and head against the same face down. The spider panting and lying on her his abstracted and trance gaze landed on Vaggie's eye, which uncomfortably tried to avoid it as long as possible. He moved the hair from Madi's neck just to lick and suck it while he was still moaning slightly at his pace. Angel's lost eyes were still on Vaggie, and when she dared finally to look at him, it was only to make him a shy sign that he should focus on his lover.

Madi separated a moment from him just to turn around and continue climbing to the table but with Angel having her face to face. Angel did not get distracted again focusing his gaze on hers, she forced him closer to have his whole body and breathing shared. She crossed her legs behind the spider's waist, motivating him not to think about giving in. Angel held Madelaine while another pair of hands clung to the table, which seemed to be broken by weight and movement. The intensity increased again even almost in the exhaustion of both. With a broken voice and hugging him, licking him when she could. Now it was Madi who whispered to him: "Bite me, Bite me hard my Angel of love ..." unlike her, he did doubt before doing it, not for Cify, not for the scene , nor for anyone, just because he didn't want to harm her, or that it was too much for her. He looked at her a worried moment without stopping, her gaze with her mouth open and her eyes narrowed, almost clenching her teeth defyingly and running her tongue across her lip, then his, she finished convincing him. He sank his fangs into her neck until he tasted her blood. She shook and more than a scream she expressed a tremor in her voice, the noise sounded even more chilling than erotic. While trembling Angel covered her mouth with his, feeling her body first tremble and contract before relaxing stunned, but still without letting go, her arms and legs continued to surround him. Those tremors and those moans in a trembling voice, plus the contractions she experienced, also helped shaking Angel's skin, body and world as his own pleasure began to cloud his mind. Even the shivering screams and panting moans of Angel intermingle, until finally the pleasure was too much for both of them and Angel sank his overflowed mind for the last time, failed to withdraw before his eruption, his legs and arms failing him , falling more on her body, he only felt ecstasy in his body and her burning Madelaine, the cause, under him. Madelaine seemed equally inert, smiling barely exhausted, she finally dropping her arms and legs from their embrace.

The cameramen made a final close up on their intimacy. And a whole minute finally passed.

  * And _Court_ ... - the Director dictated.



Again only the noise and music of the place were felt, but the actors still did not move from their embrace Angel spreading on Madelaine on the table. 

The viewers on the bench looked somewhat stunned, the director just said satisfied:

  * _Magnifique._



  
  


The staff and Vic approached to check them both, both breathed peacefully somewhat besotted and exhausted, now sharing both a mark on thier neck although the one that Angel had left called more the attention. They helped Angel descend from the table and then Madelaine. Vaggie pulled the fur cape cloth on Angel and Vic covered Madelaine with a blanket. They sat both in two different armchairs and brought them water.

  * What a performance -Cify approached- another unexpected end but more than acceptable- she declared satisfied- bring the actors their pay. Trafficker, you and your representative can follow me now and I will take care of your honoraries.



Vic watched Cify as she turned away from them, Francis already went after her. Vic stayed another moment with Madelaine. The little girl drank water and gave him a tired look.

  * Are you okay? That bite doesn't look very good.
  * If I survived yours, Victor. I'll be fine. - Madeleine said optimistically. Vic smiled a little before lightly stroking her hair and looking in another direction.



Vaggie attended to Angel less worried, although she looked curiously intrigued when the girl Madelaine made that last comment to Vic.

  * Can you handle your spider-boy alone? - Vic told Vaggie approaching.
  * He doesn't seem to have much more energy left to annoy, I suppose I'll wait to him getting paid and we’ll be off.
  * Thats fine - Vic leaned a little to cross his eyes with the tired Angel - I know you don't mind but, I wasn't trying to offend you when I asked about your family. I'm always curious about black sheeps like me.



Angel just looked curious. Vic looked back at Vaggie.

  * Go - she said- finish your business. See you later.
  * See you later - both of them dedicated only a sly smile, better not to show too much surrounded by such people.



Madelaine meanwhile remained with Velvet’s company who looked her closely and even ran her fingers over the mark that his Co protagonist had left her. Pretending to be offended, she look at Angel. As she slightly rub Madelaine's neck,

  * Look how you hurt my friend, evil one- she said to Angel in a mocking voice.
  * She loved every second of it - Angel smiled.
  * It is true. - Madi Seconded, Vaggie tried to avoid Velvet's glare.
  * Is it something your hotel accepts, what this ruffian does? How do they keep their passions and misgivings controlled? - Velvet looked directly at Vaggie, forcing her to respond.
  * Normally we can't, maybe that's why he's here today. But we don't give up on him.
  * I think my Madelaine is therapeutic for him - she hugged Madi by the shoulders - maybe i should lend her to you. - she stroked Madi's hair and made a click with her mouth - pity someone like the Radio Demon doesn't appreciate her talents.



After a moment it was Madi who added something.

  * Maybe that is not entirely true.- Madelaine said surprisingly, Velvet looked at her- I think that one time, that Demon of the Radio was among my audience on one occasion here. He even praised me. I was doing a _cover_ of " _hit the road Jack"_... - Madelaine positively recalled.
  * And I just heard about this because? - Velvet said suddenly more serious.
  * I ... I - Suddenly Madi was nervous- I wasn't sure who he was at the time. And I Did not knew you yet also, Velvet. He… He, just listened to my song and left ...
  * Oh Madi Madi, my Cupface, I like to know about those things Madi ... - Velvet sank her fingers into Madelaine's cheeks painfully and forced her to look at her directly. Her eyes emitted a glow of unjustified anger.
  * Velvet ... - Angel wanted to intervene, but he really didn't know what to say.



The unstable part of Velvet was suddenly seen, showing how so in one second the Overlord could become a threat to everyone. Vaggie observed the situation suddenly tense and without considering too much, just thinking about Angel and Madelaine behalf, she intervened.

  * Maybe this can benefit you, if Alastor liked Madelaine so much and you want, you two could come to a meeting we organized.



Velvet got distracted and looked at Vaggie intrigued. 

  * Oh, I know of your little meeting, with which you are dirtying the city with those stupid pamphlets, Angie still had some papers in his body when we got him into the car.
  * That's right, maybe it's not so much your style or place, but seeing that today everything went well with our friends and we owe you a thank you ...
  * That is true, things would not have a gone so well for Angel-cakes if I had not intervened. - she said looking at the actor.
  * Yes, yes, I owe you a big one Velvet.
  * Maybe then you could come, just you and Madelaine, as special guests? It would be a surprise for Alastor, and the Kings of hell. I'm sure you could have fun and benefits from such encounter. - Vaggie said.
  * Well - Velvet put her hands together as she was praying, acting - I've behaved like a saint lately, maybe i earned a time in that fancy demented hotel of yours for a night.
  * Yes and what better if Madi breaks the ice with a song.- Vaggie added.
  * You could do that, right dearie? - The explosive character was once again one of a sweet and friendly girl.
  * Of course - said a nervous Madi.
  * Great, just, I think, it would be nice to leave ahm... Val and Vox out of this, make this something for you. For your own enjoyment - added Angel.
  * Mmm, you all are just trying to make me conspire against my friends right? - Velvet concluded thoughtfully.



Angel and Vaggie automatically raised their arms denying effusively. Suddenly Velvet exploded emotionally.

  * And I adore that! I love the plan. Sure, everything sounds like a great idea, we are going to have soooo much fun! - Velvet hugged everyone.



From one moment to another she wanted a group selfie, which she had to take several times because Vaggie had a hard time smiling. "Smile one-eyed, you're ruining the pic!"

Vaggie forced her best slight smile. Velvet put subtitle in the feed '"Ending an interesting day at the club, Thanks guys"

  
  


Finally with his deal concluded. Vic returned to the VIP lounge. Looking for Angel, Madelaine and Vaggie, he looked around the place, but he only saw Velvet sitting in the distance looking at her cell phone. He looked towards the main floor, and saw, almost leaving the establishment by the main door Angel with his fur cape and Vaggie . At least they were leaving in one piece and everything seemed to have gone well. Even if he wanted to hail them one more time, or her at least. He sat down once more in the long chair-bench and pulled out the splintered phone to check the time, and messaged Madelaine who confirmed that Velvet had already let her go to rest. 

A shadow approached him.

  * Hello snake boy. - Velvet said in an almost sinister tone
  * Hey Velvet, how its going, too tired with this long day? - Vic replied, hidding his phone in his pocket and trying to distract her in a casual tone.
  * Tired? I wouldn't use that word - Velvet sat next to him. And she rested her head on the cobra crest- I've been making deals all day, drinking, having a sugar rush with so many muffins and sweets... And watching the stimulating and suggesting scenes of our _Madame Cify_. - Velvet climbed on top of Vic's serpentine lap and looked him very closely in the eyes- So tell me Snake Boy, how do you think I am?
  * Desiring something from me ... - Velvet laughed and stuck her fingers in his cheeks.
  * Gross... -she maliciously laughted.
  * ... and you're horny. - Vic concluded, knowing better than denying her desires.



Vaggie finished talking on the phone with Charlie while driving the hotel limo. She had to summarize how the matter had went and the unpleasant moment had to wait for Angel Dust to perform his scene. But in the end, everything had gone quite well, she preferred to omit Velvet sudden invitation, she would tell Charlie that face to face, for now she focused on telling her that everything had gone well and that and that it would not happen again, on Angel word. Still, in all sincerity, she thought she would be more upset at the end of the day. But finding Vic's help there and at least reaching an agreement with Angel had made her feel a little better. The Spider Demon had even surprised her thanking her before getting into the car "thank you for being there for me, Vaggie" that had taken her off guard. With their combined effort they might have maneuvered Velvet, but it was still to be seen what would happen with that. Angel was silent now, looking out the window with a serious look. It was Vaggie who wondered what was going through his mind.

  * Hey, are you alright back there? - she asked - you are unusually still and quiet.



Angel approached the front window to answer.

  * Yes, I think those cupcakes with drugs have only left me feeling a bit weird.
  * I told you I didn't want you all high on drugs - Vaggie said denying, although her tone was much quieter, as if it were only a mild friendly reprimand.
  * Yes, believe me that when I realized it was too late, you know how it is ... - Angel rested his arms on the window that separated the pilot seat with the back seats of the limo.
  * Wouldn't you have tried them even knowing what they were ?, Come on ...



Angel just smiled and closed his eyes for a moment.

  * So what did Charlie said? Everything went well in the hotel?
  * She was not there yet when I went out to look for you. She just learned about this a while ago from Niffty and Husk. So you can imagine that she was a bit frantic and worried about processing everything. 
  * She was out until so late?
  * Still we agreed this thing wouldn't repeat. You got that Angel? , please?
  * Yeah, yeah, fine…From now on I will treat you as if you were my Acting Agent, how about that? 



She had to look at Angel to his face to check it was no Irony on his words. It was not, it was a joke yes, but he had meant that comment showing some affection towards her.

  * You don't mean it and I wouldn't want you to mean it - Vaggie finished.
  * Well I prefer that it is your limo and not the ones belonging to Valentino to come pick me up, so thanks again.
  * It's already the second time you thank me, I'm really going to think something's wrong with you.
  * Enjoy it while lasts Toots- Vaggie cackled - It's just having time out you know? ... 
  * It's Ok Angel ...
  * I know you needed one the other day, with that day off outside the hotel you took, and maybe in part it's because I'm bothering you most of time ...



Vaggie remained silent listening to him while driving.

  * It's so much fun to piss you off - Angel laughed- But I'm glad that day would help you recover ...
  * Thank you ... - she said shortly allowing a moment of silence.
  * How are you Vaggie? - Angel said thoughtfully.
  * Damn Angel ... - Vaggie sighed as she parked the Limo next to the hotel.
  * For one reason or another, you and Charlie are spending some days completely separated. And Al always find a reason to be the one who attends matters with her.
  * I know, and it bothers me sometimes. But someone has to handle Al and someone had to handle you and the others. And as much as we fight, you and me. I...
  * You don't trust Al ...
  * Should I?
  * He has stand and looked after us a couple of times already…
  * Yeps, but does he do it for the hotel and all of us or just for Charlie? I feel that he is just playing with all of us ..
  * Well, we all play a little with everyone in my way of seeing things . But I understand how a powerful guy like Al can get you on your nerves when he is around your girl.



Vaggie looked awkward.

  * But you know, you shouldn't worry so much. Charlie and you are the perfect team. That Princess can fly with her plans and dreams, but you know how to prevent her from getting out of control and return her with both of her feets back to the ground ...



Vaggie turned to look at him.

  * ... And Charlie is the only one who can get you out that rabid bitch face and put a smile on your face, - Angel looked at her, Vaggie looked down and despite the salty comment she couldn't help smiling - yes, that smile.
  * Where did that girl Madeleine put the Angel I met all this time?
  * Hey, it was nothing so special ...
  * Really? Drugs or not it felt real enough.
  * It's because I'm a professional, and besides I wasn't going to disappoint a fan ...
  * It's okay to "fall in love" with a fan - Vaggie kept bothering him.
  * It was part of the role, i was supposed to "love her". You of all people know that i dont bark at that tree ...
  * I don't know Angel, they say the right person … 
  * She was a club slut ... Besides what about you and that Snake? Where did you know that guy!?... - he counterattacked in a more confrontational tone.
  * He is a friend from a while ago ...
  * Really? So you have a friend in the underworld ... You won't be seeding bad influences now that you fear Charlie is ignoring you, right?
  * WHAT? Who do you think you are to tell me that? - Vaggie was also starting to warm up.
  * I don't know, Toots, maybe the spite made you look in the wrong trees, didn't you? ..



Charlie left the hotel, watching the Limousine. She exclaimed relieved "Oh here they are, I knew I heard the limousine" What 5 minutes ago was a cordial and deep talk where neither of them had wanted to get off the vehicle to be able to continue talking about their feelings now continued as a heated discussion more typical of the usual Vaggie and Angel. Charlie opened the door of the vehicle.

  * Again fighting you two? - said. "She / He started!" They exclaimed in unison. 
  * He made me stand in front of his recording set!
  * Oohh, she is just jealous of how you go from here to there with Alastor ...
  * Angel you ... Fuck!
  * Did someone said my name? - the radio presenter manifested from behind Charlie.



Everything returned to balance.

Although at the end of the day, with Angel with  _ Fat Nuggets _ in his arms and Vaggie in Charlie's embrace, both frenemies knew they could count on each other a little more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
